Harry Potter Shendu Renacido El mago Dragón
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Hemos visto a Shedu, el hechicero demonio de fuego, caer varias veces. Y si la ultima fuera la definitiva y obtuviera una nueva vida?Como Harry Potter, ahora sumirá a Voldemort en el miedo y sus enemigos arderán bajo su sombra. Good DragonLike Harry.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS. Se que pensareis que quizás tengo demasiadas historias, pero no puedo evitarlo, mis dedos van solos. Publicaré además una historia mas de momento, una vez actualice una o dos, pro no publicaré nuevas en un tiempo, solo actualizaciones.

Esta es una idea que surgió leyendo crossovers de Naruto y Jackie Chan Adventures. Me dije, Y SI...Y de ahí surgió.

Aquí lo tenéis.

–

–

–

''Hasta que no ves la muerte de cerca, no sabes lo que vale una vida''

–

–

–

El inframundo. Ahí había acabado. Por lo menos, se había llevado a su hijo consigo, es cría tenia lo que merecía por desafiar a sus ancestros y pervertir su herencia en su ansia de poder.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Shendu, el dragón-hechicero demonio de fuego. Su hijo, Drago, había absorbido Chi demoniaco de sus tíos, los sibilinos de Shendu, una vez tras otra, tratando de volverse invencible, siendo vencido una y otra vez por los Chan.

Pero uno no puede ganar siempre. Drago absorbió el Chi final, y la familia humana no pudo derrotarlo. Finalmente, vieron que no tenían otra...El Tío, ese anciano hechicero Chi, accedió y le liberó, a el Shendu, para luchar contra su descendiente.

Fue una encarnizada y cruel lucha, pero, por desgracia, Drago impuso ventaja. Con parte de sus poderes convertidos en talismanes y extraídos de el, Shendu no podía vencer a su hijo fortalecido por el Chi ajeno.

Poco le duró a la lagartija esa ventaja. Los Chan le devolvieron sus talismanes, y con ellos, pudo poner a Drago en su lugar.

El anciano, una vez Drago fue reducido y sometido, los desterró a ambos al inframundo, purificando el Chi externo del menor de los dos, y sellando el Chi en el mas aya y sus talismanes en el alma de Shendu para que no causen mas desgracias.

Y ahí estaba ahora el dragón. En el inframundo, disfrutando de como sus hermanos torturaban a su hijo.

Entonces, una luz blanca se hizo ante su atónita vista y la de los demás demonios. La luz blanca ante el, lentamente empezó a tomar forma femenina y a oscurecer algunos sitios.

-Hola chicos y chicas-Dijo una voz femenina de la luz cuando adoptó por completo forma humana-Os acordáis de mi?

-TU-Saltó el demonio del cielo-Dios.

-La misma.

Efectivamente, una hermosa mujer de piel oscura vestida de blanco flotaba sentada en el aire, ahora era identificada como Dios.

-Bueno chicos, me alegro de ver tan feliz reunión familiar-Se rió-Pero he de llevarme a Shendu.

-QUE?

-Las normas son las normas-Espetó-Hicimos una excepción porque el lagarto aquí...

-Hey-Exclamó el demonio de fuego.

-...Tenia que cumplir unos factores críticos. Ahora ya lo ha hecho, pero ¿ha muerto que? ¿3 o 4 veces?

Silencio absoluto.

-Conocéis las normas. Un demonio muere y pasa un tiempo en forma espiritual hasta encontrar su reencarnación y heredero.- Les recordó la deidad- Ya te hemos encontrado un recipiente, Shendu.

-Pero...pero...

-Venga, venga...-Le calmó-No vas a desaparecer. Tu carácter se purificará, y tu nuevo yo tendrá tus conocimientos y algunos de tus recuerdos.

-No tengo otra, no?

-Nop.

-Quiero a mis sombrakhan.

-Imposible Shendu-Señalo no muy en serio la deidad- Son el terreno de Tarakudo.

-Son mios por derecho, así como los demás-Recordó con su siseante voz el Dragón-El, el jefe Oni enfrento su poder al mio y perdió, solo pudo volver debido a mi muerte. Sus siervos y los de sus subordinados son mios ahora que han muerto. Pueden quedarse su poder y los sombrakhan sanguijuela si quieren.

-No se te permite usar mas que un solo tipo hasta los 11.-Aceptó Dios.

-Me parece justo.

Y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a los otros siete Hechiceros demonio apalizando a Drago.

(Mas tarde, en otro mundo)

Shendu, tras dormir un tiempo, abrió los ojos tras sentir un azote en su trasero. QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICABA ESTO?

Entonces, tras observar que perdió algunos recuerdos, recordó que esto era parte del nacimiento de los humanos.

-Es un niño Lily. ES UN NIÑO.

Lily. Debía de ser su nueva madre. No tenia mucho que recordar de la anterior. Supuestamente estaría en otro mundo, así que no tenia que preocuparse ni de los Chan, ni de sus hermanos, ni de la influencia de las espadas por el conjuro del inmortal, así que podría blandir-las...

Tenia todo su poder, quizás mas, y bastantes menos desventajas.

…

''MIERDA'' Exclamó en su mente ''Debí suicidarme hace mucho tiempo. Soy idiota''

-Se te parece mucho, James.

-Así es querida.

James. Era su nuevo padre. Vaya nombres que tienen los humanos. O quizás se debía a que eran occidentales.

-Parece que el chico está sano-Comentó una anciana voz.

Shendu se heló. Esa voz.

Abrió los ojos y miró a sus nuevos padres que lo miraban con gran cariño, pero su atención estaba en el anciano.

''LÜ DONGBIN''

El maldito inmortal de la espada.

Shendu, que no había llorado, reaccionó en su cuerpo infantil, el cual lloraba por el golpe en sus posaderas, lo cual ocultó las razones de su movimiento.

Sus ojos verdes como los de su nueva madre, Lily, cambiaron a ámbar dorado con pupila larga y reptiliana mientras ante su berrido infantil exhalaba un chorro de fuego digno de un dragón de su tamaño actual.

Incendiando la barba del viejo.

(Unos días después, en el despacho de Dumbledore)

Dumbledore, que es como fue identificado mas tarde el viejo, comprobaba ante la preocupada vista de los padres una serie de informes y análisis mágicos. Las cosas eran iguales que en su origen. Comunidad oculta mágica en cada país y continente, dividiéndose el conjunto en oriental y occidental. Magia, en realidad conocida originalmente como Chi.

El chi es la energía de el espíritu y el alma viajando por el cuerpo. Cualquiera puede usarlo con entrenamiento, pero hay diferencias.

Lo de cualquiera es a través de disciplina, meditación y artes marciales, para lograr refuerzos casi sobrehumanos o efectos simples, véase las proezas de los monjes tibetanos. Y luego están aquellos con la capacidad y potencia necesarias innatas para la magia en si. En oriente era la gran mayoría de gente, pero con un control instintivo, así que se dividían en clanes principales, o hechiceros prestigiosos y familias menores a un clan, cada cual tomando aprendices en los interesados. Si había mestizaje, a veces era como en occidente, donde hay poco control y puede no tener magia, por lo que o es un humano normal o debe ir a una escuela o obtener maestro obligatoriamente, quiera o no.

Y parece que la descendencia de sus siervos dragones había cambiado, pero había averiguado que igualmente podía comunicarse con ellos y que le estaban sometidos.

Esto lo averiguó con el poder de proyección astral hurgando en la mente de sus padres y explorando dichos datos.

Volviendo al tema, el anciano, Dumbledore, resultó que no era el inmortal Lü Dongbin. Solo su vivo retrato. Era un viejo tarado y poderoso, pero no el inmortal.

-Bueno, James, Lily, No hay nada mal en Harry-Comentó el anciano. El nombre actual de Shendu era Harry- Algo anómalo si, pero no malo.

-Que le pasa a mi hijo, Profesor?-Cuestionó el hombre, su padre, James.

-Según los exámenes mágicos del curandero y de Poppy, manifiesta una nueva linea mágica.

-Linea mágica?-Preguntó Lily

-Si, como el se parcel de Slytherin y sus descendientes o el recesivo rasgo de metamorfomago de la familia Black.

-Y por que parecía que fuera un dragón?-Se preguntó el animago no registrado.

-Lo es, en parte.-Leyó el director. Luego, ante la atónita vista de los Potter explicó que pasaba, sin saberlo, el como influyó el Chi draconiano de Shendu en su nuevo yo.- Harry muestra rasgos y poderes de dragón. De hecho, su piel, aun blanda por acabar de nacer debería ser muy resistente hasta el grado de ser como un dragón joven a medida que crezca. Sus sentidos son draconicos también, y su sangre, uñas, y dientes como esos dos colmillos que muestra nada mas nacer son humanos, pero tienen las mismas características exactas que los de un dragón. Con el tiempo, quizás su magia pueda darle a su piel el mismo grado de similitud. Y tiene una gran afinidad con el fuego como mostró su aliento. El análisis dice que también es inmune al calor y las llamas.

Eso no era ninguna novedad. También era así antes, salvo por la piel del todo draconica. Aunque en unos años podría adoptar su antiguo aspecto con su magia propia y el poder del mono.

-Y sus ojos?-Preguntó Lily- vi como cambiaban cuando exhaló llamas.

-Son un rasgo de esta linea también. No debió de gustarle el azote-Bromeó el director- Las emociones fuertes hacen sus rasgos mas notables en colmillos garras y ojos, como en los dragones. ''Draco dormiens nuncuam titilandus'' como dice el lema de Hogwarts.

''Nunca hagas cosquillas al dragón dormido'' Pensó Shendu, ahora Harry ''Nunca un lema fue tan acertado.''

-También es mas fuerte, resistente y probablemente veloz cuando camine que un humano normal de su edad. Eso y control de llamas. Eso es todo. Salvo por...

Esto preocupó a sus padres. No iría a decirles lo de la prueba con la cría de la comparación?

-Bueno, muchas de estas pruebas se realizaron comparando las lecturas y propiedades con una cría de dragón traída para los análisis.-Dijo. Si, se lo iba a decir- Harry es muy inteligente, entiende a la perfección lo que decimos aun sin poder hablar con nosotros. Pero...parece que pudo comunicarse con la cría.

-QUUEEE?

-Harry empezó a gruñir, dar pequeños rugidos y a exhalar pequeñas llamas. No digo imitar el sonido, sino emitirlo. Parecía realmente una cría, y la cría le respondió. De hecho, debido a los hechizos de restricción la cría estaba suelta ya que no podía dañar a nadie...

Esto ultimo lo aclaró al ver la mirada de Lily, que estuvo apunto de empezar a actuar ella como un dragón.

-...y empezó a jugar con el. La cría hacia todo lo que decía Harry. Le trajo un biberón, una pelota y jugaron con ella un rato. Incluso volvió a su jaula cuando los médicos vieron todo esto y le pidieron a Harry en broma si podía decirle que se lo iban a devolver a su madre.

James se desmayó.

(Un año después. En Halloween)

Como se atrevía? COMO SE ATREVIA ESTE HUMANO?

Acababa de matar a sus padres ante el.

ACABABA DE PROBOCAR LA IRA DE SHENDU. EL SEÑOR DE LOS DRAGONES Y HECHICERO DEMONIO DE FUEGO.

-Bueno, Harry. Comprenderás que esto no me ha hecho gracia-Habló tranquilizador el hombre serpiente, Voldemort- No quería matarles realmente. Tu padre era un sangre pura, pero se interpuso en mi camino fervientemente. Ha sido un buen duelo. Le recordaré

''No por mucho'' Pensó Harry con sus ojos cambiando a dorado reptil '' No vivirás tanto''.

-Tu madre...uno de mis mortifagos la apreciaba. Iba a perdonarla, pero se interpuso tan fervientemente que no me dejó otra. En realidad te envidio-Confesó, causando que el niño dragón le mirara con interrogación y curiosidad, confirmando lo que le dijo su espía- Mi madre murió al nacer yo por la pena de que mi padre la abandonara. Ella no se preocupaba por mi, solo por su ilusión de su vida ideal. Una vez mi padre se fue, ella se despreocupó del resultado de estar con el. Ahora...debo matarte Harry. A menos que consideres el unirte a mi.

Toda respuesta que recibió Voldemort fue un rugido salvaje mientras un cono de fuego exhalado por Harry le incendiaba la túnica, solo para apagarla con magia.

-Interpreto eso como un no.-Se burló- Si...mis espías me hablaron de esta nueva linea mágica. Una pena, hubiese querido conservarla. En fin. Avada kedabra.

Un chorro de luz verde enfermizo salió como un rayo de la punta de su varita impactando en la frente de Harry, rebotando mezclado con un chorro de energía de combustión del poder del talismán dragón, reduciendo al hombre serpiente a polvo, vapor y cenizas mientras su espectro huía de allí mientras la casa explotaba por el poder de la maldición rebotada y la explosión-dragón.

Pero Harry, pese al poder de inmortalidad del perro tenia una cicatriz abierta en la frente en forma de rayo, que le escocia al ser infectada por el chi de Voldemort, dejándole inconsciente. Su cuerpo aun no estaba acostumbrado a la tensión.

''Mierda. Sobrevivió y huyó'' Pensó antes de desmayarse.

(Unas horas después)

Hagrid acababa de aterrizar en Privet Drive en su moto voladora cuando Harry se despertó. Y vio a una mujer mayor y a Dumbledore. No se fiaba de el del todo. Se parecía demasiado a Lü Dongbin.

-Ha, Hagrid, por fin- Llamó Dumbledore como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima-Pero y la moto?

-Me la han prestado, señor-Dijo el aparentemente gigante, al menos en parte, bajando de la motocicleta con cuidado.- Me la dejó Sirius Black, señor. Aquí tiene.

Y le entregó al niño dragón.

-Algun problema de camino?

-No, señor. La casa estaba medio destruida, pero lo he sacado de allí antes de que los muggles llegaran a husmear. Estaba dormido, inconsciente por el estrés.

Dumbledore y la mujer(Que Harry unos años después descubriría que se llamaba o mejor dicho, apellidaba McGonagall) se inclinaron sobre el y observaron que había despertado, pero aun somnoliento.

-Parece que empieza a despertarse-Comentó McGonagall antes de señalar la cicatriz en la frente de Harry y susurrar-Y aquí es donde...?

-Si-Dijo Dumbledore- Tendrá la cicatriz por siempre.

Cicatriz?

-Y no podéis hacer algo, Albus?

-Me temo que no.

Cicatriz? Por eso le escocia la frente, pero ese chi externo y oscuro, ese palpitar, esa presencia...

ESA SERPIENTE BASTARDE LE HABIA INJERTADO POR ACCIDENTE UN FRAGMENTO DE SU ALMA.

Y UNA MIERDA, SHENDU NO SERIA EL INSTRUMENTO DE NADIE, Y MENOS DEL QUE HA SEGADO A SU NUEVA FAMILIA.

Con este pensamiento, Harry usó el poder de proyección astral en su frente, en su cicatriz, convocando su poder de dragón para cambiar sus rasgos y que pareciera cosa de su magia draconica. Algo le decía que mostrarles a los humanos el poder de sus talismanes únicos no seria muy inteligente.

Funcionó, su cicatriz empezó a sangrar y a emitir una niebla negra que adoptó la forma de la cara de Voldemort, que Harry destruyó con un chorro de llamas, aunque ya se desvanecía sola.

-Albus..Susurró espantada la mujer-Que ha sido eso?

-Creo que al rebotar el maleficio y ser vencido, Voldemort depositó parte de sus poderes en Harry por accidente-Expresó ignorando los escalofriaos del gigante y la bruja- Debe ser la resistencia mágica draconica de Harry. Debe de ser uno de los factores que le han permitido vivir. Debe haber expulsado ese poder al recuperar sus fuerzas.

A Harry le parecía obvio que el viejo sospechaba mas en cuanto a Voldemort, pero temía equivocarse. O tener razón. No le importaba mientras no sospechara de el. Y lo mejor es que su magia de dragón impedía que se metieran en su cabeza.

-Bueno, dámelo, Hagrid.-Dijo Dumbledore-Hay asuntos que atender.

Dumbledore cogió a Harry y se dirigió a la casa que había ahí mirando a los ojos de nuevo verdes de Harry.

-Puedo...?¿Puedo despedirme de el, señor?-Preguntó Hagrid.

El gigante inclinó su cabeza sobre el niño y le dio un beso en la frente(Ya limpia) que debia ser rasposo y peludo. Lo fue.

''Oh, dios. Es como los besos de Ko Pong(La hechicera demonio de la montaña)''

Entonces dio un aullido(Hagrid) como si fuera un perro herido.

-XXXXTT-Chito la profesora McGonagall- Despertaras a los muggles!

-Lo siento-Dijo sacando un pañuelo sucio enorme y limpiándose la cara- Es que no puedo con esto...Lily y James muertos...Y Harry tan joven debe vivir con estos muggles...

-Si, pero controlate o nos verán. Además, debido a su linea mágica deberá ser controlado periódicamente para que la actitud de los Dursley no provoque una desgracia, así que no lo tendrá tan mal.-Aclaró la profesora.

-Cree que...? Siempre hubiese querido un dragón, y ahora que el Winzengamot tiene esa ley por su linea...Creen que podría convencer a un dragón por mi cuando crezca?

-No lo dudo Hagrid-Sonrió el anciano.- Los dos tenéis un buen corazón, si bien el sea mas irascible por su fuego de dragón. Seguro que os llevareis bien.

Como señal de aprobación, Harry agitó los brazos saludando al gigante y escupió una pequeña llama, dándole a entender que recordaría hacerlo.

-Parece estar de acuerdo-Sonrió el viejo-Pero recuerda, Hagrid, que algunas reservas de dragones agresivos tienen prioridad en el orden.

-Lo comprendo profesor-Aceptó alegre el criador de criaturas.

''Es bueno que haya buena gente que simpatice con los descendientes de mis siervos dragones.''


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Los Chan? Al mundo magico

HOLA MIS LECTORES. Aquí estamos de nuevo con mis locuras, o una actualización de una al menos. Advierto que tuve otra idea(Si, son como setas) Aunque tardará en salir. Es un crossover de Keichi y Rosario+Vampire: Tsukune, el vampiro mas fuerte de la historia. No revelaré mucho aun, pero diré que es un Tsukune Harem, y si bien Moka estará en el harem, empezará con un poco de Moka bashing. NO ME MATEIS POR FABOR. El argumento pensado me da razones para hacerla actuar así, y tiene sus propias razones para ello. Algunas no muy buenas y otras si, pero razones tiene, solo no la odiéis antes de tiempo.

En fin, comentarios:

El Invencible Iron Man:MIL GRACIAS..jejeje...y quien no la ha visto hoy día? Si, irán apareciendo, y el clan Chan ya está incluido, y Viper(Víbora aquí en España, estoy pensando si llamarla de una u otra forma) Apareció en el pasado, pero se verá en flashbacks). Y POR DIOS, COMO IBA A NO APARECER EL TIO. Y por si te lo preguntas, no tengo planes de hacer aparecer a los demás hechiceros demonio, aunque quizás lo haga.

Natiiiiiiiiiii: Mil gracias, Nati. Aquí tienes la conti. Y si, ya no es parcel. Total, par que lo necesita. Para oir al basilisco el año que viene? Lo oirá igual, pero no lo entenderá(Los dragones y las serpientes son reptiles, si llamamos al draconico ingles o español, el parcel seria Alemán) Y abrir la puerta de la Cámara? Puede explotarla o transformarse en serpiente para ello. Pronto actualizaré, cuida-te igual.

–

–

–

''Es tan risible. Hablas de superarme, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de superarte a ti mismo.''

–

–

–

Casi diez años habían pasado desde el día en que Dumbledore dejó a Harry en la puerta de los Dursley.

Los ya mencionados estaban muy reticentes a acogerlo, pero algo escrito en la casta del viejo hizo que finalmente aceptaran. Pero eso no significaba que fueran a tratarle como a uno mas. En cuanto aprendió a caminar y creyeron que aprendía a razonar(Era capaz de ello antes de ser concebido al ser Shendu, pero bueno) lo convirtieron en un criado.

Empezaron dándole poca comida, y tratando de castigarle cuando pedía un poco mas, dejándole en el armario sin comer y tratando de mellar-le mentalmente hablando mal de sus padres y extendiendo rumores para que sufriera incluso fuera de la casa.

Mala idea.

Parece que no creyeron al director cuando este habló del nivel de sus poderes.

Ello acabo con una gran explosión reduciendo a cenizas la mitad de la casa y grabes incendios en jardines y viviendas vecinas. Vernon trató de pararle, y acabó con varias costillas rotas al servir de ariete para derruir la casa de al lado, y Dudley, que trató de pegarle con un bate cuando salió de entre los escombros el armario antes de empezar la ola de destrucción, acabó con el brazo roto y quemaduras grabes por su aliento de fuego.

Podían tratar de matarlo de hambre, y buscaría su propia comida.

Podían encerrarlo en un lugar oscuro y le daría igual, no le afectaba la temperatura, y siendo un dragón estaba cómodo en algo similar a una cueva.

Pero meter a sus difuntos padres en el asunto, y difamarlos tan rastreramente habiéndose sacrificado por el...Estaban clamando por muerte.

Vernon empezó a ser algo mas tranquilo y menos enemistado con el por dos razones: La primera que no quería volver a ser un ariete humano y le gustaba su nueva casa. Y la segunda, que el Ministerio, que vino a ocultarlo todo, le achacó la culpa a una negligencia del gas, y no solo la empresa, rival de la de Vernon, cerró, sino que cerró por tener que pagar la reparación de las casas vecinas, la construcción de una nueva para los Dursley, y además les tuvo que pagar una indemnización muy considerable.

Todo ello le hizo aceptar su error. Había aprendido a no hacerlo y ahora estaban mejor.

Petunia le tenia pavor a que Harry se enfureciera, así que empezó a no quejarse tanto de el, y dejó de hablar de los padres del niño. Le tenia tanta o mas envidia que a su hermana, la madre de Harry, pero no lo trataría como a ella, ya que al menos Lily no montaba esa destrucción.

Dudley, en cuanto se enteró de que Harry era un mago estalló en un berrinche de envidia, gritando que quería la magia de Harry. Al ver que era imposible, demostró ser aun mas estúpido que sus padres, pues creó el juego ''La caza de Potter'', o le trataba de hacer la vida imposible. Pronto se encontró con que los profesores no le dejaban pasar ni una por mentir de tan mala manera y que todos sus ''compañeros de caza'' recibieron varias fisuras y contusiones, y no solo de Harry, sino de otras víctimas habituales.

En definitiva, Harry no podía ser atado con la correa y luego maltratado y mellado como esos humanos hubiesen querido, pero no les quedaba mas que aceptarlo si no querían que entrara en furia draconica de nuevo.

Pero a los ocho años de estar ahí, cuando tenia nueve años se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Flashback, hace 2 años.

Harry se encontraba en el parque, sonriendo tras la bronca de inspección de un funcionario de el Ministerio a sus tíos, que al ver las condiciones con las que le tenían cuando se dio el accidente les pillaron manía a los Dursley.

Los vecinos, que habían oído de Petunia tantas cosas diferentes, ya no sabían que creer y mantenían una opinión neutral hacia el niño.

A el no podría importarle menos.

Al ver que los niños no le hacían caso apenas empezó a caminar para ir a mirar escaparates.

Y de entre todas las tiendas destacó una para el. Una que conocía, y no esperaba volver a ver.

Una tienda de antigüedades.

-Imposible-Musitó el niño dragón.

Caminó hasta la puerta y oyó a gente hablar dentro.

-Pero...pe...pero Tío.-Se oyó la voz de una niña

-AIYA...No me vengas con ''Tío''. Como se te ocurre activar una amuleto egipcio milenario de viaje multivariable.-Dijo la voz de un anciano.- Y otra cosa, tienes suerte de que ha actuado tan levemente como para crear un portal estable.

-Vamos, vamos, al final no ha ido tan mal.-Trató otra voz adulta de calmar la situación- Incluso el amuleto ha creado una copia de la tienda y ha puesto nuestros papeles y existencia en orden.

-LOS PAPELES NO SON IMPORTANTES. LO QUE IMPORTA SON LOS CLIENTES. POR ESO NO VENDI EL LOCAL O CAMBIÉ DE AIRES. ES DIFICIL HACER ARRANCAR UN ANTIQUARIO.

-Bueno, lo lograste una vez, seguro que sabes hacerte propaganda-Dijo la niña.

Harry no lo podía creer. Pero no había duda...ERAN ELLOS. Ahora que por fin se había librado de ellos...bueno, al menos no le molestarían, es decir...eran de los buenos, y el se había reformado. Incluso podían llegar a un trato.

-Al menos con esto tenemos el doble de espacio, Tío-Dijo La niña, que por la voz parecía dos años mayor que Harry.-Ahora puedes tener mejor distribuida la tienda, piensa-lo, el doble de espacio, el doble de ventas...Incluso el doble de estanterías para tus libros de medicina china y hechicería.

Harry, tomó aliento y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, que hizo sonar una campanilla, y entrar en la tienda. Parecía que ya habían empezado a distribuir su mercancía, había jarrones, cuadros, vajilla, espadas, lanzas, royos, libros, amuletos, joyas...

Las tres figuras que hablaban dirigieron su mirada hacia el.

Si, eran ellos. La familia Chan.

Jackie, su sobrina Jade y el anciano que le desterró, el Tío.

-Ah...un cliente, e interesado a una edad tan joven-Empezó amable el anciano.

-En realidad no estoy aquí para comprar.

-Aiya...Y entonces para que entras en una tienda? Estos niños...

-Necesitaba hablar con vosotros.

-Sobre?-Inquirió Jackie, mientras Jade miraba a Harry, con la esperanza de tener un nuevo amigo. Si puede ser, uno que no se riera de ella cuando le hablara de sus aventuras.

Bueno, en cuanto a eso no iba a decepcionarse. Sobretodo por como comenzó Harry.

-Hola Chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo el niño, sorprendiendo a los tres- Aunque a juzgar por la edad de tu sobrina, parece que para vosotros en vuestro mundo apenas ha pasado tiempo. Ese amuleto del que hablabais debería haber sincronizado el tiempo de ambos universos.

-Quien eres? Y que quieres con mi tío Jackie?-Saltó la niña en posición de lucha.

-Ahhh(Suspiro)...Calmate, ya no soy vuestro enemigo. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

-No conocemos a ningún Potter creo.-Inquirió el arqueólogo.

-Y no lo hacéis-Afirmó el niño- Bueno, ahora si. Pero en el pasado me conocisteis por otro nombre, fuimos enemigos y me vencisteis mas veces de las que puedo o quiero contar. Y soy...o fui...Shendu.

Mala maniobra. Jackie cogió una espada mientras el hechicero anciano sacaba una pócima verde brillante de a saber donde y empezaba a murmurar un conjuro mientras la niña le apuntaba con un pez globo disecado lanzador de chi.

Sus sombrakhan, los estándar con forma de ninja típico, los únicos que podía llamar hasta los 11, salieron de las sombras para defender a su señor, pero en vez de exterminar la amenaza como en el pasado, cubrieron en forma de escudo humano a Harry.

Los Chan se disponían a atacar cuando.

-BASTA-Gritó Harry, exudando llamas por unos cuantos poros al descubierto-Su quisiera mataros u haceros daño, me habría identificado tras dejaron inmovilizados o parapléjicos. Vengo en paz, me he reformado.

-Y como sabemos que eso es verdad?-Inquirió lo niña.

Chica lista.

-Como ya he dicho, si quisiera hacer algo, os habría matado cuando creíais que era un simple crío, o mis sombrakhan estarían atacando a mansalva en vez de cubrirme unos pocos.-Dijo calmadamente- Es decir, vamos...Sois los buenos, no deberíais al menos escuchar lo que tengo que decir antes de empezar una guerra?

-Uhh...Jackie, la verdad es que ahí tiene un punto.

-Muy bien, Shendu-Aceptó el arqueólogo-Cuenta-nos tu historia desde que te desterramos, y no te dejes nada.

Entonces Harry empezó a hablar, contando absolutamente toda la historia, los efectos de su chi, sobre sus padres, su muerte, Voldemort y su vida con los Dursley.

-...entonces vi esta tienda, y sin creerme-lo, me acerque, iniciamos la conversación y aquí estoy.

La mayor parte de la historia no les gustó en nada.

-Tío, este pez funciona en humanos?

-Si, pero te recomiendo...-El anciano se puso a rebuscar entre una serie de artículos y sacó un martillo de piedra enorme, dejando en duda como el anciano o la niña podías alzarlo fácilmente-...que uses este.

-Ehhh...chicos...tengo el poder de los talismanes. No es necesario que os molestéis.

-Pero si será divertido-Aclaró Jackie cogiendo una maza.

-Ehhh...Chan, puedes derrotar a un ejercito ninja con las manos. ¿Para que la maza?

-Buena idea-Repuso el arqueólogo poniéndose unos puños americanos.

-Nononono...En serio. No hace falta eso, es decir, reciben putadas casi a diario. Les he destrozado el coche, mis sombrakhan les han robado y atracado, su hijo es idiota y lo tengo que apalizar en defensa periódicamente, el Ministerio de magia tiene que venir a ''arreglar'' las locuras que hago con los talismanes, y digo ''arreglar'' entre comillas porque mayoritariamente las arreglo yo haciéndoles creer que fueron ellos, la opinión publica que tanto aprecian los tiene en un nivel infrahumano, si os los cargáis o los apalizáis, les estaréis haciendo un favor dándoles la oportunidad de hacerse las víctimas.

Eso pareció calmarles, y al aceptar su historia, guardaron su arsenal, por lo que los sombrakhan se retiraron.

-Y exactamente que querías viniendo aquí, Shendu?

-Harry. Es decir, si vuelvo a hacerme llamar Shendu, será como nombre en clave, así que guardemos el secreto. Y mi negocio...Bueno, algunos de mis recuerdos se han ido-Explicó Harry- como mi capacidad en artes marciales. Ya que tu derrotaste a mis hermanos, a mis sombrakhan, a los lacayos de ''la Mano Oscura'', a Drago y a mi, en todos los casos demasiadas veces como para contarlas, creo que serias el maestro mas apropiado. Y tampoco me vendría mal un repaso de magia antes de empezar en esa escuela.

-Quieres que te enseñemos?-Se preguntó el Tío- Tohru no se lo creerá cuando venga de comprar.

-Y por poco dinero puedo asistir-os aquí. Pensadlo, con la magia de los talismanes y personal gratis ilimitado con los sombrakhan es un negocio redondo.-Agregó el hechicero demonio de fuego- Incluso os puede ayudar a ganar reputación.

-Y eso?-Preguntó la niña.

-Nadie ha sobrevivido nunca al Avada Kedabra. Los necios estos me llaman ''El-niño-que-vivio'', Pse, prácticamente me adoran-Dijo con desprecio- Me tienen en un pedestal por sobrevivir gracias al sacrificio de mis padres, me adoran por vivir en lugar de ellos, y los olvidan.

-Entiendo que no estas orgulloso de ello.

-Pues claro que no lo estoy-Siseó con sus ojos dorados-ERAN MIS PADRES.

-Vale vale...He dicho que lo entiendo.

-Lo siento, es solo que puedo recordarlo a la perfección. El caso es que con un par de comentarios, los magos podrían interesarse también por vuestro establecimiento. Unos cuantos libros de historia de la magia y podríais trabajar con reliquias de su sociedad, o incluso con los goblins.

-Y como sabes tu todas estas cosas?-Cuestionó Jackie.

-Observando con el talismán oveja en su sociedad y en sus mentes cuando duermen, y colándome en las tiendas con el mono y la serpiente.-Sonrió con los ojos verdes de nuevo-Incluso he pensado en abrir una agencia de mercenarios con los sombrakhan, nada de asesinato, por supuesto. Aunque a lo mejor eso debería esperar hasta que tenga 11 y posea casi todas las tribus.

-Casi todas?

-Nunca me gustaron los sombrakhan sanguijuela, es decir, sin devorar sombras de vivos son patéticos.

-Por mi parte hay trato, NiñoHarryShendu.-Sonrió el anciano-Discutiremos tu horario mañana, ven con libros de historia, todos los que puedas, manda unos sombrakhan, yo pago.

Fin flashback.

Y ahí estaba, en la tienda de Antigüedades dos años después, barriendo mientras un par de sombrakhan ordenaban las estanterías. La verdad es que si fue un negocio redondo.

El y Jade se convirtieron en casi inseparables, los mejores amigos, aunque era frustrante que a veces uno fuera el mayor y otras la otra, es decir, como Harry ella le superaba en dos años, pero como Shendu el había vivido varios siglos mas, como unos 3000 años. Claro, siempre acababa la discusión con un ''En fin, a quien le importa'' y todos tan amigos.

En esos dos años, y consiguiendo que volvieran algunos de sus recuerdos con entrenamiento, recuperó su habilidad marcial gracias a Jackie, y con meditación y algo de estudio su control igneo era perfecto, ya no tenia porque exhalar para producir fuego, si bien su aliento era lo mas efectivo.

-Hoy no hay mucha clientela, eh?-Pregunto Jade, que de repente sacó un paquete largo envuelto-Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños, Dragoncillo.

-Muchas gracias Jade-Exclamó sinceramente. ¿quien pensaría que sus peores enemigos se convertirían en sus mejores amigos y en una segunda familia?-Esperó que la carta llegue pronto, a ver si podemos dejar las sutilezas para clientes.

-Si, pero te echaré de menos.

-Si tu tío rellena el papeleo cuando os presentéis en el ministerio podrás venir el año que viene-Le sonrió para confortarla Harry- Con las clases aquí, solo necesitaras una varita.

-Me sigue pareciendo un cliché. Es mejor el chi.

-Pero mas rápido y muy variado. Además, el año que viene quizás puedas jugar con un dragón si Hagrid ''me convence''.

-Y lo de las reservas?

-Por que crees que tardaba tanto en algunas inspecciones cuando me llevaban para las pruebas y análisis? La verdad es que los dragones son muy razonables si sabes imponerte.

-Tu lo tienes fácil, ''Lord dragón Shendu''.

El niño entonces decidió abrir su regalo. Era una especie de empuñadura de espada, pero sin hoja, con el guardamanos dorado en forma del de un Jian(Busquen en wikipedia, pero es la espada de Shaoran Li en CCS) con la tela del mango marrón madera y un jade en el pomo y otro en el centro del guardamanos.

-Es esto lo que creo?

-Ya lo creo que si-Sonrió con orgullo la trece-añera- Me costó lo mio hacerla. Centra algo de Chi en ella.

Harry realizó su petición y en una extensión de luz, apareció la hoja de una espada. Era un jian de los modelos originales, as para el corte que los actuales, que se centraban en estocadas y en ensartar

(Pensad en la espada de Shaoran, pero sin el adorno colgando del pomo y con los citados Jades)

-Mil gracias por esto Jade-Susurró Harry abrazándola. Uno no esperaría ver así al terrible Shendu-Te compensaré por esto.

-Eh, para que son los amigos.

-Precisamente por eso. Si mi mejor amiga es genial, debería ser-lo yo también ¿no?

-Pse...aun te queda mucho camino por recorrer, lagartija-Sonrió la china- Al menos podrás ocultar mejor los talismanes con esto si no tienes la varita.

-Ya no son talismanes, vuelven a ser mi poder.

-Pse, la costumbre. Además, ya nos entendemos.

Toc, tock.

Una serie de golpes en un cristal, y vieron a...un búho. Si chicos, un búho cargando un par de sobres dirigidos a Harry.

-Me preguntaba por que tardarían tanto.-Comentó Harry abriendo la ventana y cogiendo las cartas del búho.

El pájaro entró en la tienda y se posó en una estantería a descansar, mientras ambos niños al menos

tuvieron la consideración de darle unas pocas galletas para pagarle el viaje.

Harry abrió la primera carta.

_ESCUELA HOGWARTS, DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Orden de Merlín de primera clase, miembro y líder del Winzengamot y brujo supremo.)_

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Me place el informarle que ha sido admitido en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aprovecho esta notificación para enviarle una lista con los útiles escolares necesarios._

_El curso comienza el 1 de Septiembre. Al poco de recibir esta carta llegará un encargado a dirigirle en su camino._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta/subdirectora._

-Me pregunto a quien enviaran?-Preguntó la chica.

Se oyó en ese momento el tintineo de la campana de la puerta, así como unos ligeros gruñidos de esfuerzo.

Los dos se giraron para ver a un hombre enorme, algo mas grande que Tohru, e igual de grueso o mas, encogiéndose como podía y entrando por la puerta grande. Al cabo de un minuto, y con ayuda de ambos niños tras despejar la mercancía delicada, el gran hombre peludo pudo entrar en la tienda.

Era un gigante como el que dice, con el pelo y la barba desarreglados y muy largos, y sus ojos brillaban negros como escarabajos.

Llevaba un bufanda, botas de cuero gruesas y un abrigo de piel de topo.

Harry le reconoció al instante.

Era Hagrid.

-Lo siento por las molestias-Murmuró Hagrid-Me pasa a menudo. No hacen muchas puertas de mi tamaño.

-Na, no se preocupe-Comenzó Jade para luego dirigirse a Harry en chino-_ Crees que es este tipo el que mencionaban en la carta? Si es así son eficientes en puntualidad, desde luego._

-_Si, es el. Le recuerdo de cuando me dejaron con los Dursley. Estaba muy afectado, parece que era amigo de mis padres._-Respondió también en chino- Usted es Hagrid, ¿No?

-Eh? ¿Como lo sabes?

-Recuerdo la noche en que me trajiste aquí. Harry Potter-Se presento dándole la mano para estrechársela- aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias.

-REDIEZ...Si, se quien eres Harry-Respondió alegre el gigante- Pero no esperaba que me recordaras.

-Que puedo decir, tengo buena memoria.

-Igual que tu madre, y también tienes su ojos verdes.-Sonrió Hagrid-Pero por el resto eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Y quien es tu amiga?

-Ella es Jade Chan. De China, así que es consciente y practicante de magia. Está pensando en unirse a Hogwarts el próximo año.

-Ahhh...espero verte allí Jade. Es un placer, soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardabosques y guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

-Igualmente. Yo soy Jade Chan, amiga del Dragoncillo aquí desde hace un par de años cuando nos trasladamos.-Sonrió la china-Como sabias que Harry estaba aquí, Hagrid?

-Fui a buscarle a casa de los Dursley. He de decir que siguen siendo desagradables, y el mocoso un malcriado insufrible que no paraba de exigirme que lo llevara a la escuela o que le diera magia-Gruñó el hombre peludo-Me dijeron que estabas aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, y que los de esta tienda eran también ''Fenómenos, y para colmo extranjeros''.

-Bueno, el tío Jackie es arqueólogo, pero está aquí en la tienda y nos enseñó artes marciales con Tohru. Luego está el Tío, que es hechicero, y Tohru, su aprendiz japones, de hecho esa puerta es para el.

-Es medio-gigante?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-No, los hombres de su familia siempre han sido muy grandes así que a lo mejor algún ancestro lo fue, pero las mujeres siempre fueron hermosas normales y ágiles. Por un lado eran Sumotori o samuráis o ambas cosas, y por el otro solían ser ninjas.

-Nunca me dijo eso. Eso explica por que sabia kenjutsu y ninjutsu.

-Pse...versatilidad al poder.

-Me encantaría conocerlo-Comentó igualmente alegre el medio-gigante.-Por cierto, Harry, te he traído algo. Puede que se haya aplastado un poco al pasar por la puerta, pero sabrá bien igualmente.

Hagrid le entregó una caja, algo arrugada y aplastada, y al abrirla se vio dentro un pastel grande de chocolate con crema y vainilla con las palabras ''Feliz cumpleaños'' escritas en nata.

-Gracias-Agradeció cogiendo un trozo cortado para comérselo, al igual que Jade.

-No podrá ser hoy lo de conocer a Tohru, está haciendo unos encargos y no vuelve hasta mañana al medio día.-Aclaró la china- Voy a ir a avisar a Jackie y al Tio para que nos acompañen a las compras.

-Nos?

-Harry es casi de la familia, no va a ir solo a ningun lado-Declaró Jade. Luego cogió aire y llamó-JACKIE, TÍO. HAN VENIDO DE HOGWARTS.

El arqueólogo y el anciano salieron de la puerta de la cocina, alegres mientras la chica iba a dejar el pastel en la nevera.

-Así que...usted es el enviado de Hogwarts-Cuestionó críticamente el anciano.

-A...así es. Eh...seria posible salir por una puerta mas grande? No creo poder salir por la misma.

-No será necesario, saldremos e iremos con magia.

-Er...tengo una prohibición en cuanto al uso de magia-Explicó Hagrid algo avergonzado.-Me expulsaron y...

-AIYA...La expulsión no es importante, importa el llegar al destino planeado-Exclamó el Tío, cortándole-Y otra cosa, nadie dijo que tu usarías magia, lo haré yo. Y otra cosa, necesitaré que te centres en el lugar donde hemos de llegar, yo conduzco, pero tu guías. Y otra cosa, si tienes monedas de plata agarralas fuerte o se quedaran aquí.

Harry y Jade agarraron su dinero, todo billetes, y Harry su espada ya retraída y en su bolsillo, así como las cartas, y se situaron junta al gigante y los dos chinos.

-Bien, ¿todos listos?

-Señor, si señor-Contestaron al unisono.

-¿Jackie, has dejado la nota para Tohru?

-Si Tío-El arqueólogo recibió un golpe de atención en su cabeza con dos dedos extendidos de su tío en un punto de chi.-Quiero decir...si señor.

-Así me gusta. Bien...-El anciano cerró la tienda, bajó las persianas, aseguró puertas y ventanas y se quedó en pie enfrente de sus pasajeros. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y sus manos brillaron en verde.-Kuai Kuai Qi Lai (Encantamiento utilizado por Shendu (en el cuerpo de Jackie) para abrir el portal a la Reserva de los siglos. En mandarín, 快快起来 significa literalmente "rápidamente rápidamente de pie". En esta historia se usará como hechizo de teletransporte).

La luz similar a vapor brillante les envolvió en un remolino de luz verde solo para que mas tarde se desvanecieran en la nada, reapareciendo dos segundos mas tarde en el mismo remolino ante un pub pequeño y de aspecto sucio. La gente pasaba de largo con prisas, como si no lo vieran.

-Donde estamos, señor...-Preguntó Jackie.

-Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, solo llamen-me Hagrid.-Se presentó de nuevo- Y ya deberían saberlo, ustedes nos han traído.

El Tío entonces, dio un saltó y le dio un golpe al gigante igual que el que le dio a Jackie hace un minuto.

-Ahg-Gruño Hagrid frotándose el golpe, sorprendido de que le doliera por un anciano tan diminuto-¿Y eso?

-Por no escuchar cuando te hablan. Yo he conducido hasta aquí, pero tu guiabas, así que solo tu sabes donde estamos. Y otra cosa, no te preocupes por el estatuto de secreto, la magia misma tenia un frecuencia de sigilo. Y otra cosa, la barrera mágica de este antro también nos oculta.

-Bueno, er...lo siento.

-Se comprensivo, Tío. El no sabe sobre las formas de magia oriental tanto como nosotros.

-En tal caso quizás debería iiiiinvestigar.-Comentó extendiendo la palabra para darle énfasis como hacia a menudo- Pero da igual. Procedamos.

Ya aclarado que estaban en un pub de Londres llamado ''el Caldero Chorreante'' que era la entrada al callejón Diagon, donde debían comprar las cosas, entraron al pub.

Para ser un lugar tan conocido, era muy raído y oscuro. Había cuatro ancianas en una esquina que bebían copas de jerez mientras una fumaba una pipa larga. Un hombre con un sombrero de copa hablaba con el camarero calvo. Cuando entraron, todos dejaron lo que hacían para mirarles. Parecía que todos conocían a Hagrid, ya que todos pararon a saludarlo.

El camarero tras la barra agarró un vaso y preguntó:

-¿Como siempre, Hagrid?

-No puedo, Tom, asuntos de Hogwarts.-Dijo Hagrid palmeando la espalda de Harry con su inmensa mano. Un niño normal se habría tambaleado, pero de pos si tenia fuerza inhumana, sumemos-le el talismán toro y a saber cuanta tiene.

-Dios Mio!-Exclamó el camarero al ver a Harry-No puede ser..¿Es...?

De repente todos se quedaron quietos y mudos mientras los Chan y Harry contenían su exasperación.

-Valga-me Dios-Susurró el camarero- Harry Potter...¡Que honor!

Salió corriendo de detrás de la barra y le estrechó la mano a Harry con los ojos en lágrimas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Potter, bienvenido de nuevo.

-Gracias, es un placer-Sonrió el. Después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa por alegrarse, sino Voldemort por montar semejante estupidez.

Entonces hubo todo un jaleo de sillas y entonces el chico y los Chan se vieron rodeados y encajando manos con los clientes, los Chan recibiendo preguntas sobre de que tanto lo conocían, y recibiendo la respuesta de que eran su segunda familia.

-Doris Crockford, señor Potter. Es increíble: Conocerlo en persona tras tanto tiempo.

-Estoy orgulloso de conocerlo, señor Potter

-Encantado señor Potter. Dedalus Diggle.

-Eh, a usted le conozco-Exclamó el niño dragón- Usted es el que compró el pergamino de botánica de la Dinastía Jang hace un año en el anticuario. Fue una buena elección, y un buen negocio. Me hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

-Se acuerda de mi!-Gritó Diggle-Lo habéis oído? Se acuerda de mi.

-No es tan sorprendente Dedalus. Se acuerda incluso de cuando le llevé a casa de sus familiares cuando tenia un año, tiene la memoria de su madre.-Dijo Hagrid. Entonces vio a un hombre joven, pálido y nervioso con un turbante que olía a ajo y un tic en el ojo.-¡Profesor Quirrell! Harry, este es el profesor Quirrell, será profesor tuyo en Hogwarts.

-Po...po...Potter-Tartamudeó el profesor.-No sa...sa...sa...sabe us...ted lo con...content...to que estoy de ve...ver...verle.

-Que tipo de magia enseña, profesor-Preguntó interesado Jackie.

-De...defensa contr...tra las a...artes..os...oscu...oscuras-Musitó en respuesta como si prefiriera no pensar en ello.- No es que...us...usted lo necesi...te, eh, Pottt...tter? Imagino que...viiente a por los li...libros.

Entre todos parecían tener la intención de acaparar a Harry, pero al final, Hagrid se hizo oir entre el jaleo.

-Hemos de ir a comprar muchas cosas! Vamos, chicos.

-Y chica-Se oyó a Jade.

-Y chica.

Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry por ultima vez y Hagrid abrió paso por el bar hasta llegar a un patio pequeño y cerrado.

Entonces, Hagrid sacó un paraguas rosa y se puso a dar golpecitos en algunos ladrillos.

-Tres arriba...Dos al lado...-Murmuraba-Aquí. Haceos a un lado.

Dio tres golpes en el ladrillo con la punta del paraguas

La pared se deshizo y re-colocó, mostrando una calle llena de tiendas, paradas y gente con túnicas y toda clase de artículos.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon.


	3. Ct3Banco, dragón, no enfadeis al Tío

Se ve un paisaje lleno de destrucción, fuego, dolor y muerte por doquier con muchas suplicas de muerte empañadas en agonía, y se vemos a un ejercitó en circulo derrotados, y en el centró solo están el autor, el poderoso Great Vampire-Shinso brillando en un aura roja y oscura con sus ojos rojos con esclerótica negra riendo siniestramente ante la pobre alma desafortunada que tiene cogida por el cuello.

-Por favor...He aprendido la lección...Lo siento por atacarte tratando de reclamar a mi ex...es toda tuya...Por favor...

-HA-Se burla el autor sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-No me hagas reír. Tu y el resto de imbéciles de tu patética banda de idiotas sois peor que la escoria humana que infecta el planeta y tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra. Creéis que sois invencibles y que todo os pertenece y dais una y otra vez en el mismo ángulo y de la misma manera con la misma piedra. Pero ahora estáis ante vuestro freno y depredador...

Shinso suelta a su presa y la golpea en el esternón con fuerza inhumana, mandándolo volando a chocar contra un edificio y derrumbándolo encima de la pobre alma.

-Trataré contigo definitivamente la próxima vez-Declara volviendo sus ojos a verde esmeralda normales y su pelo blanco nieve a negro azabache mientras mira a la pantalla- Hola mis seguidores. Veo que os sorprende que actualice tan pronto. La verdad es que esto escribí la mitad ayer y lo terminé hoy, estaba inspirado, y lo dividí para hacer pausa en suspense y esperar opiniones de como iba. He tardado hasta esta hora porque la situación que veis ahora la he tenido que enfrentar aquí y en la realidad, solo que la ultima sin destruir la ciudad. En fin, Comentarios:

El Invencible Iron Man:HEHE...Gracias, desde que empezaste a leerme no hay un solo capitulo que publique que no comentes. Si, tenia que hacerlo, los Chan...sobre todo el Tío. Lo admito, lo de Harry/Shendu x Jade, tuve la idea, pero solo lo puse como posibilidad para ver como maniobro, aunque es lo mas probable, además, era lógico hacerlos amigos, es decir...Harry no tenia amigos por los Dursley, y Jade porque sus ''amigos'' se ríen de sus aventuras. Era lo mejor.

X-GOLDEN FENIX-X: Muy bien, gracias, aquí me ves. Admito que el primero no fue ten bueno como cabria esperar, pero hay una razón: Se fija en la perspectiva de Harry aunque lo narre en tercera, y pese a tener 3000 o 4000 años en recuerdos y experiencias, era un bebé, así que se centró mas en explicaciones y establecer un par de hechos. No es fácil meterse en la piel de un bebé de 3000 años. Tu duda la he contestado con Iron Man aquí arriba, y gracias por la idea, me ha dado un par de excusas y ocurrencias próximas, MUAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA(Risa malvadodiabólica que hiela la sangre al mismo diablo) Actualizaré pronto, pero ahora iré al de Naruto Dragneel.

Drak kurogane: Muchas gracias, actualizaré pronto a ver si te doy mejor impresión.

Actualización ante un error gracias a El Invencible Iron Man: Gracias. Si, algunos puntos son de copiar pegar de Harry Shuzen, debido a que no sé donde tengo el libro y no me apetecía buscar algunas cosas si ya las tenia ahí a mano. Gracias, ahora las corrijo. Por desgracia creo que uno de los errores es necesario, pero todos los demás que encuentre los corrijo. Y vamos...Por que te crees que hice aparecer al Tío? Precisamente para que hiciera cosas así. Y si, le he cambiado la varita y he puesto otra con la misma conexión. Para la varita de canon tengo planes.

–

–

–

''Si te critican por tu pasado...Alegra-te. Significa que no se pueden meter con tu presente.''

–

–

–

La pared se deshizo y re-colocó, mostrando una calle llena de tiendas, paradas y gente con túnicas y toda clase de artículos.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon.- Dijo Hagrid, que sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que mostraban Jackie y los dos niños, mientras el Tío solo alzó una ceja. Atravesaron la entrada y vieron como esta se cerraba sola.

-Supongo que es como las puertas automáticas del centro comercial-Especuló Jade.

El sol iluminaba los calderos de la entrada de la tienda mas cercana. ''Calderos de todo tipo: Cobre, latón, peltre, plata, oro... Todas las medidas. Mezclan automáticamente. Plegables'', decía el cartel de la tienda.

-Hmmm...quizás me vendría bien uno-Murmuró el Tío.

-Primero hemos de ir al banco a cambiar vuestro dinero y a buscar el de Harry.

Al mencionado y a Jade les habría encantado tener varios pares de ojos cada uno para abarcarlo todo.

-Mirad-Decían unos niños ante un escaparate con escobas- una Nimbus 2000, es la mas rápida del mercado.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraron ante un edificio blanco como la nieve, probablemente de mármol con puertas de bronce.

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
>A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia<br>Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
>Deberán pagar en su vuelta.<br>Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
>Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,<br>Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
>Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí.<span>_

-Como podéis ver, solo un loco intentaría robar-Menciono el hombre gigante-No hay lugar mas seguro, salvo Hogwarts quizás.

-_Jade, hagas lo que hagas...NUNCA, ni se te ocurra comentarle esto a Víper._- le dijeron el demonio de fuego y el arqueólogo a la chica simultáneamente en chino.

-_Cht, vale vale...aburridos._-Respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

-_AIYA...Esto no es una broma, jovencita. Obviamente está protegido por magia muy poderosa. MAGIA.¿Recuerdas?_- sermoneó el anciano también en chino.

-_Si, Tío. Solo la magia puede vencer a la magia._-Recitaron Jackie y los dos jóvenes de igual forma y a la vez ante la atónita y confusa mirada de Hagrid.

-_EXACTO_-Saltó el Tío-_Y a quien recurriría para conseguir magia para ello?...A MI. Y NO PIENSO MEZCLARME EN EL ATRACO A UN BANCO. Final de ta historia._

Al entrar, un par de goblins les hicieron una reverencia para hacerlos pasar por un arco plateado que recitaba ''bienvenidos'' y los llevaron a un vestíbulo de mármol inmenso. Tras un tablero larguísimo, había cientos de goblins sentados en sillas altas mientras pesaban monedas de bronce, plata u oro , apuntaban y garabateaban enormes tomos de libros de contabilidad o examinaban gemas y piedras preciosas. El grupo se dirigió a un punto del tablero.

-Buenos días-Saludó Hagrid a un goblin que estaba libre-Hemos venido a hacer una extracción de la bóveda de seguridad de Harry Potter.

-¿Tiene la llave?-Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Ah, si...la tengo por aquí-Dijo el vaciándose los bolsillos de galletas de perro con moho, haciendo que el goblin arrugara la nariz mientras Harry y los Chan miraban impresionados como en la mesa de al lado pesaban un rubí tan grande y brillante que parecía un carbón incandescente.- Mira-la donde está.

Hagrid dejó en la mesa una llave de oro diminuta, que el goblin miró de cerca antes de anunciar:

-Correcto.

-También traigo una carta del profesor Dumbledore-Dijo con orgullo sacando la misma y dándosela al goblin-Es sobre el asunto de ''Ya Sabe Que'' en la bóveda 713.

-Perfecto-Anunció tras leerla el goblin y devolvérsela- Llamaré a otro goblin para que los guie.

-Podría antes cambiarnos este dinero, por favor?-Preguntó Jackie sacando un fajo de billetes, al igual que el Tío.

-M? Si, todo en orden. Aquí-El goblin cogió los billetes y les entregó tres sacos de bolsillo de diferentes tipos de monedas- 150 galeones 200sickles y 400 knuts. ¡Griphook!

Griphook era otro goblin.

-Ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme...-Llamó Griphook.

Griphook les abrió la puerta hacia las cámaras y la cerro tras pasar todos. Cuando silbó, apareció una vagoneta que les llevo cuesta abajo a gran velocidad, dando varias vueltas y saltos, Hasta que llegaron a una de las cámaras.

-Bóveda 687.

Los adultos bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero los niños...los niños aun estaban con los brazos arriba y pidiendo...

-Otra, otra, otra...

Los niños bajaron del vehículo, observaron a Griphook abrir la cámara así como el hecho de que parecían haber caras en la puerta.

-Que son estas caras?-Pregunto Jade.

-Oh, no gran cosa- le resto importancia el duende- solo gente que toco la puerta sin autorización y fue atrapada.

-Cada cuanto miran si hay alguien nuevo?

-Cada 10 años mas o menos(Repuso Griphook con una sonrisa)

No hubo respuestas a ese comentario, bueno, si, palidecieron y se asustaron; pero solo para cambiar esas expresiones por otras de asombro ante la cantidad de oro en la bóveda. Casi todo era oro, solo con una pequeña cantidad de plata. Hasta las mismas paredes parecían cubiertas de galeones.

Harry y Jade llenaron bolsas con las monedas de cada tipo, pero aun y así el paisaje no cambio mucho.

-Antes de ir a la siguiente bóveda, señor Potter, tenemos un favor que pedirle-Comentó el goblin tras cerrar la puerta-Estoy seguro de que ha oído los rumores de que hay dragones custodiando el banco.

-Y es cierto imagino.-Respondió el.

-Si, pero a diferencia de usted no podemos comunicarnos con ellos, así que debimos usarlos de forma...muy desagradable-Repuso con disgusto plasmado en su cara y en la voz- Debido a ello tienen algunos problemas de salud, pero no pueden ser tratados sin la colaboración de los animales.

-AIYA...-Saltó el Tío para luego interrogar-¿Que les habéis causado a esas pobres bestias?

-Un par de fisuras mal curadas, cicatrices por la lucha contra bestias que trataron de robar aquí, ceguera parcial por falta de sol y varios problemas en las escamas y cuernos.

Esta declaración no le gustó nada a Harry. Puede que como Shendu fuera un malvado y un tirano, pero seguía siendo un buen líder para sus siervos leales, los dragones. Escuchar que varios de ellos habían sido tratados así...era como una patada en los genitales.

-No es que estemos muy orgullosos de ello, nosotros también somos criaturas mágicas después de todo, pero no teníamos otra forma de controlarlos que atándolos y haciéndoles temer un ruido de llaves concretas que los goblins tenemos.

-Cuantos hay?

-Unos 20.

-Dudo que de tiempo a hablar con todos.

-Imagino que puede hablar con uno para que pase el mensaje.

Harry, con los ojos dorados de nuevo, era apenas contenido por Jade, que le agarraba del hombro, y le miró con suspicacia y sospecha. Al ver que su arrepentimiento y deseo de mejora eran sinceros, dejó que los llevara en la vagoneta hasta uno de los dragones.

Era una bestia gigantesca debía pesar unas 8 o 10 toneladas fácilmente. Era deplorable en otros sentidos. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y empañados, sus escamas que debían ser verde oscuro y negro tenían varias secciones de color carne viva como costra infectada, y su morro tenia diversas cicatrices del condicionamiento, mientras su cuerpo mostraba marcas y cicatrices de luchas y batallas titánicas por la protección del banco.

Harry, en shock bajó del vagón y no pudo contener la impresión. Jackie expresó en voz alta a la vez que Hagrid sus pensamientos.

-Pobre criatura-Susurraron-¿Que te han hecho?

-¿Que os hizo escoger a esta bestia para soportar semejante suplicio?-Siseó Harry.

-Examinamos a fondo y minuciosamente a centenares de ejemplares. Elegimos a los mejores, lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite-Explicó Griphook-Eran los únicos que podrían soportar la estancia y aun y así mantener su fuerza para su trabajo.

El dragón oyó sus susurros y se giró en furia lanzando una linea de fuego mientras las cadenas de sus patas se tensaban, parándole, y el goblin extendía una barrera junto al Tío para detener el avance del chorro de fuego.

-_BASTA_-Rugió Harry exhalando llamas en el idioma de los dragones-_Estamos aquí para ayudarte, criatura._

_-Ayudarme? HA_-Se burló el restringido lagarto en respuesta-_De nuevo y como siempre en los últimos 50 años estoy atado e inmovilizado en cadenas._

_-Eso, honorable Dragón está apunto de cambiar._

_-MENTIRA_-Rugió soltando pequeñas llamas por la nariz-_COMO VA A CAMBIAR? DESCONOZCO COMO PUEDES HABLAR, DIMINUTO, PERO ELLOS NO PUEDEN. NO HAY FORMA DE TRATAR O NEGOCIAR._

_-Ahora estoy aquí. Yo comunicaré y estableceré condiciones. Ahora calmate._

_-CALAMARME? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ORDENARLE O EXIGIRLE NADA A UNO DE MI RAZA?_

_-MAS RESPETO BESTIA INSOLENTE_-Rugió Harry agresivamente con sus ojos draconicos y un aura llameante alrededor mientras exhalaba una bola de fuego del tamaño de la cabeza del dragón, intimidándolo y obligándole a escuchar-_ESCUCHARAS LO QUE TE DIGO, SIRVIENTE. ESCUCHA A TU SEÑOR, PUES YO SOY EL MAGO DRAGÓN, EL HECHICERO DEMONIO DE FUEGO...YO SOY SHENDU._

Ese nombre resonó como un eco por toda la cueva, y ni Harry ni el dragón tenían dudas de que los demás dragones estaban escuchando ahora mientras el miedo, el temor, el respeto y la reverencia los invadían.

-_Shendu...Vos sois LORD SHENDU?_-Preguntó realmente impresionado, aterrorizado y arrepentido el dragón mediante gruñidos y gemidos mientas bajaba el cuello y la cabeza, y sus patas se liberaban al notar la falta de tensión, quedando en una especie de inclinación o reverencia- _Lo lamento profundamente, mi señor Shendu. Desconocía de vuestra identidad o situación._

-_No, no te disculpes..._-Dijo resoplando humo el chico dragón- _Es lógico con lo que habéis pasado. __Escucha, fui vencido y asesinado varias veces en el pasado, por la familia humana que está a mis espaldas..._

-_QUEEE? COMO OSAN? LOS DESTRUIRÉ POR TI, MI SEÑOR._

-_NO. QUIETO._

El dragón se detuvo ante su mandato, cuestionando-se por que su amo protegía a sus enemigos.

-_Dejame terminar. Simplemente luchamos por causas diferentes. Mi derrota fue una consecuencia inevitable. Yo debía reencarnar, pero debí quedarme en mi viejo yo hasta cumplir una serie de eventos_-Explicó Harry-_Los eventos se cumplieron en el mismo evento que fui desterrado al inframundo junto a mi hijo y reciente enemigo con mis hermanos. Entonces, Dios me llevó para seguir el ciclo según las leyes. Entonces Mi familia, mi nueva familia...Fue asesinada._

-_Asesinados...vuestros padres?_-Gruñó el Dragón mientras un rugido a coro de otros dragones retumbaba por la cueva.-_Quien se atrevería?_

-_Un humano necio obsesionado por la supremacía de la sangre mágica y la inmortalidad. Trató de matarme, pero mi inmortalidad y mi poder de combustión destruyeron su cuerpo, y la casa en donde mató a mis padres._

-_Lo lamento, Milord._

-_No...no es culpa tuya. El caso es que no fue solo mi poder, mi madre conjuro una magia antigua para protegerme a costa de su vida. Por desgracia, para mantenerla he de vivir hasta los 17 veranos en casa de alguien que comparta su sangre, es decir, mi tía, que al igual que su marido desprecia, teme y odia todo lo relacionado con la magia_-Relató el renacido demonio- _Ya han aprendido su lugar tras enfurecerme hace años. Paro hace dos años me encontré con mis viejos enemigos. Y ahora, son casi una segunda familia para mi, ahora que no tenemos bandos u opiniones enfrentadas. No, me corrijo: SON mi familia ahora._

-_En tal caso, mi señor, mis mas sinceras disculpas por tratar de atacarles. Pero, si no es molestia...como van a cambiar nuestras condiciones?_

-_Simple, la razón por la que estáis aquí así es por la falta de medios para controlaros y evitar que escapéis de aquí. Ahora, gracias a mi, sus medios no serán necesarios, y podrán curar los perjuicios que os han ocasionado._

-_Y por que nos trajeron aquí?_

-_Antes dime, Dragón, cual es tu nombre._

-_El nombre de vuestro leal y devoto servidor es Smaurg, Milord._

-_Bien. Smaurg, esto es un banco, un sistema lleno de bóvedas y cámaras acorazadas donde se custodian riquezas, fortunas y artículos muy valiosos.-_Explicó Harry-_Tu y los fuisteis elegidos de entre centenares por los trabajadores encargados de este lugar para vigilarlo guardarlo de los ladrones, saqueadores y otras amenazas. A excepción de las de tu hocico, las cicatrices que exhibes son resultado de tu involuntaria, pero innegable efectividad y dedicación a tu misión._

-_Asumo que su riqueza y la de su familia se encuentran en este sistema._

-_Asumes bien, Smaurg._-Sonrió Harry.

-_Entonces, gustosamente yo y los mios seguiremos entusiastas esta función, aun si es en estas __condiciones, Lord Shendu._-Rugió orgullosamente lanzando un enorme cono de fuego contra el techo, volviéndolo de color rojo incandescente unos segundos para mostrar su poder a su señor.

-_No será necesario que sigáis así, Smaurg_-Aclaró Harry, usando su control ígneo para calentar el aire a su alrededor mostrando aprobación y agradecimiento a la poderosa bestia- _En recompensa por vuestras décadas de dedicación, sufrimiento y suplicio, se os compensará. Los goblins se __detendrán en su actuación y curaran las cicatrices que lleváis y todas vuestras dolencias. Si tenéis alguna petición, no dudes en pedir ahora que estoy aquí._

Un rugido resonó por todo Gringotts, pero Harry lo entendió claramente como''Se nuestro portavoz, Smaurg''.

-_Mi señor...somos criaturas de fuego, y depredadores voladores. No podemos decir que nos tengan mal alimentados, pero...llevamos 50 años sin estirar las alas o ver la luz del sol. Solo con poder salir a volar de vez en cuando y ver la luz... Y no es necesario borrar nuestras cicatrices mas que las de nuestro condicionamiento, las demás son símbolos de orgullo de nuestras batallas y servicio. Es todo lo que le pedimos, mi señor._

Harry lo pensó un momento, y luego le pidió al gargantuesco lagarto de fuego que le acercara su cabeza. Una vez el dragón cumplió su petición, Harry colocó su mano sobre las cicatrices de su morro y su palma emitió la magia de los talismanes caballo, buey y dragón.

-_Tendréis mas que eso, Smaurg_-Afirmó Harry-T_e estoy concediendo energía mágica procedente de mi mismo para que la compartas con tus hermanos de oficio. Una vez los goblins os curen, no sufriréis enfermedad nunca jamas, seres mucha mas fuertes de lo que deberíais, y vuestras llamas no tendrán comparación, siendo superadas solo por las mías. Usad bien estos dones. Se os permitirá salir a volar dos veces cada 7 días, y les convenceré de que encanten el techo de vuestros sectores para que os llegue el sol pese a estar bajo tierra. Solo se os pide que voléis por la zona mágica, claramente distinguible por la falta de contaminación y que os abstengáis de cazar. Las llaves de cascabel con las que os condicionaron desaparecerán de vuestra mente y significaran autorización para pasar._

-_Cumpliremos honrados su petición, Milord. No le fallaremos._

Harry entonces retiró la mano mientras el dragón se retiraba a descansar, y se giró para ver varias reacciones. Jade y Jackie estaba pálidos e impresionados, el Tío asentía con aprobación, Hagrid le miraba con envidia inocente y Griphook no parpadeaba mientras miraba expectante.

-Y bien, cual es el veredicto?-Le preguntó el goblin.

-Están de acuerdo en recibir el tratamiento y en colaborar. Están dispuestos a seguir guardando sus sectores.-Relató Harry-No quieren que borréis las marcas de batalla, pero si las cicatrices del condicionamiento en el morro.

-No hay problema.

-Quieren salir a volar dos veces a la semana.-Anunció el chico, que de nuevo tenia los ojos verdes.-Y las llaves que usabais para el condicionamiento serán consideradas pases de autorización.

-Si, el director ya se lo esperaba, no habrá problema.

-Y quieren que en sus sectores y/o nidos se coloque algo de lo que oyeron de sus ancestros, parece ser un hechizo que permita disfrutar del sol aquí abajo en sus sectores.

-No habrá problemas. Mil gracias señor Potter.

Volvieron a subir al vagón, que les llevó a otra bóveda sin cerrojo, que se abría con magia goblin, que estaba totalmente vacía.

En su interior solo había un único paquete envuelto, que Hagrid cogió y escondió en las profundidades de su abrigo.

-Volvamos a la vagoneta infernal.

(Ya fuera del banco)

Otro insano viaje en vagoneta mas tarde, estaban todos a la luz del sol, tras varios agradecimientos de los goblins por las molestias.

Ahora que tenían dinero, no sabían donde ir primero.

-Que les parece ir a por las túnicas primero, está aquí en frente-Preguntó Hagrid algo pálido señalando la tienda-Urg...Os importa si voy al Caldero Chorreante para reponerme? Odio las vagonetas de Gringotts.

Efectivamente hacia cara de estar apunto de caer de un momento a otro, y Ya que Harry no quería un terremoto en la zona(Un trauma relacionado con su hermana la hechicera demonio de la montaña borracha) guió a los Chan hasta la tienda.

Antes de entrar, cuando Hagrid ya se había ido, Jackie preguntó:

-No te importa que se vaya al bar?

-Mira-le, está que se cae-Señaló Harry al gigante pasando por la entrada al pub-Necesita algo para ajustar el estomago. Creeme, he visto a gente grande caerse y montar caos.

-Ko Pong no cuenta, mide 35 metros.

_''No me digas que te paraste a medirla'' _Pensaron Harry y Jade a la vez.

-Piensa en Tohru.

Eso le dio la razón a Harry.

Los Chan y Harry se dirigieron hacia la mencionada tienda ''Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones'' en la que entraron Harry y sus hermanas.

La encargada, Madame Malkin(Por segunda vez: que original) era una bruja sonriente y regordeta con una túnica de color malva

-Oh, dos para Hogwarts. Uno de primero y otra de tercero imagino.

-Se equivoca, señora-Aclaró Jackie-Jade no se transfiere hasta el año que viene. Solo estamos por Harry aquí.

-Oh, bien. Por aquí, por favor, allí hay otro que se lo esta probando.

Les llevo al fondo, donde había un chico de la edad de Harry, de cara pálida y afilada, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, que se encontraba subido en un taburete mientras una segunda bruja le marcaba con agujas una túnica que le iba demasiado larga. Para ser sinceros, el chico no les caía bien a ninguno de los cuatro(De nuevo: es una norma no escrita:Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia odia a Malfoy), probablemente debido a que estuvo apunto de ponerse a insultar y despotricar al ver sus ropas, pero al ver que eran en su mayoría asiáticos y el único local era Harry se cayó. Debía de ser un fanático sangre pura lo suficiente listo para deducir que Harry era simplemente criado con muggles. Madame Malkin hizo a Harry subir al taburete de al lado y empezó a marcar otra túnica en el.

-Hola-Dijo el chico-Tu también vas Hogwarts?

-Obviamente.

-Mi padre esta aquí al lado mirando mis libros, y mi madre observa las varitas-Dijo con una voz afectada-Luego los arrastrare a mirar las escobas. No entiendo porque a los de primero no nos dejan tener una, veré si consigo que me compren una y si consigo colarla. Y tu, tienes escoba?

-¿_Quien demonios quiere una escoba teniendo los talismanes gallo y conejo?_-Cuestionó Jade en chino.

-_No todos tienen esa suerte_-Contestó de igual forma Harry-_Es mas...yo soy el único que la tiene. ¿Sabes?, este payaso me recuerda a Dudley._

-_JAJAJAJA...Si, tienes razón._

El chico pálido, había seguido hablando de escobas sin escucharles o pensar siquiera que estaban hablando.

-Y tu, tienes escoba?-Preguntó el chico a Harry,olvidando que obviamente se había criado con muggles.

-No.

-Juegas a Quidditch?

-Lo veo difícil sin escoba, no crees?

-Y sabes a que residencia iras?

-No

-Bueno, la verdad es que nadie lo sabe hasta que va, no? Yo se que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia a ido durante generaciones. Te imaginas ir a Hufflepuff?

-Me es indiferente, la verdad-Harry cada vez desconfiaba mas de este tipo. Parecía el típico pero faldero de Voldemort.

-Y está gente que te acompaña?

-Son la familia Chan, y han sido para mi mucha mas familia que mis tíos con los que he de vivir por desgracia.-Declaró con orgullo Harry, haciendo que los Chan sonrieran.

-Tus tíos?-Preguntó el rubio.-Parece que son muggles por tu ropa. Y tus padres?

-Murieron.

-Vaya...eh...lo siento-Y parecía que lo lamentara de verdad.

''Si tu y tu familia volvéis con Voldemort si que lo vais a lamentar'' Pensaba Harry.

-Pero son de los nuestros, no?

Jade, que se no le gustaba por donde iban los tiros, entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente y preguntó:

-De los nuestros?

-Si mujer, un mago y una bruja.

-Si, lo eran-Espetó cortante Harry, aunque el niño no lo notó.

-Sinceramente, yo creo que a los otros no se les debería permitir asistir a Hogwarts. Simplemente no somos iguales, debería ser restringido a familias con tradición y...

-Escucha, niñato-Espetó Harry fríamente al ver que ya habían acabado con la túnica del rubio.-Ese pensamiento racista fue lo que provocó la guerra que mató a mis padres. No hay nada que odie mas que la gente como tu. Además, mi madre era bruja de primera generación, y con mil veces mas talento que toda tu repulsiva familia.

-COMO TE ATREVES?-Saltó el niño cuando le quitaron la túnica de pruebas y enviaron el registro a su casa por búho(En serio, nunca le he leído pagar)-No sabes quien soy...YO SOY DRACO MALFOY, Y MI PADRE...

-Yo soy Harry Potter, y si tu o tu padre os cruzáis de malas conmigo seréis polvo-Dijo el exhalando Un cono de fuego pequeño, quemando en cenizas la mayor parte de la ropa de Draco y dejándole en calzoncillos humeantes, quemaduras ligeras y el pelo llameando en algunos puntos.  
>Ello provocó que justo cuando terminaron de medir a toda prisa la túnica de Harry y este se bajó del taburete, Draco salió huyendo y gritando de la tienda solo para toparse con su padre y los señores Crabe, Goyle y Nott, escondiéndose tras su padre.<p>

-Draco, que ha pasado.-Exigió el señor Malfoy.

-Ese...ese es...es...Harry Potter.-Tartamudeó tratando de apagar su pelo-Puedes creerlo? Es un amante de los Muggles y los Sangre Sucia.

Una pequeña linea de fuego encendió de nuevo el pelo del niño.

-Vigila tus palabras, sobretodo si eres muy débil para mantenerlas.-Espetó Harry.

-Deberías aprender a aplicar tus propias palabras, mocoso dragón-Siseó Lucius, que luego miró a los chinos.-Deberías aprender también con quien mezclarte. Los sangre sucia y amantes de lo muggles no...

-MI MADRE ERA NACIDA DE MUGGLES, ESCORIA ENDOGAMICA-Rugió sacando fuego por las narices Harry- Y SE PERFECTAMENTE QUIEN VALE LA PENA Y QUIEN NO, Y ME JUNTO SOLO CON LOS QUE LA VALEN.

-Vamos, Potter...Deberías...-Comenzó Lucius, solo para ser interceptado por unos MUY serios Jackie y Tío. El primero le dijo.

-Ya ha oído al chico. No tiene nada con usted.

Las encargadas de la tienda habían puesto protecciones en todas partes antes de ir asustadas a la trastienda, mientras Lucius chasqueaba los dedos, llamando a los señores Crabe y Goyle mientras Nott parecía llamar a mas amigos.

-Chicos, estos extranjeros necesitan que les muestren su lugar.

Ambos gorilas hicieron crujir sus nudillos y sacaron sus varitas, y colocándolas a quemarropa de los chinos.

No era buena idea, ya que el Tío puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en las clavículas de ambos enormes hombres y apretó provocando un leve crujido, y haciendo que ambos cayeran inconscientes al suelo. Hizo retroceder a Jackie

-Vamos, quien quiere un pedazo de el Tío-Dijo el anciano poniendo su mano derecha abierta frente a el con el dorso hacia ellos, haciendo el movimiento de estar-los llamando hacia el y con el puño izquierdo brillando en verde nebuloso y bruma roja.

Tres minutos mas tarde todos los los que habían intentado algo contra los Chan(Bueno, contra el Tío) estaban inconscientes en el suelo con contusiones, fisuras, quemaduras por chi, y luxaciones.

Salvo Malfoy senior, que estaba igual que ellos, pero consciente y de rodillas, agarrado por el cuello de la túnica por el anciano, que le daba los legendarios ''Golpes de advertencia del tio'', si, esos golpes con giro de muñeca propinados con sus dedos índice y corazón, con efecto similar a una colleja mientras Draco lo observaba todo horrorizado e incrédulo, y Harry, las encargadas, Jade y Jackie lo miraban divertidos. Tras el primer golpe, el Tío dijo.

-(Inserte golpe aquí) COMO SE TE OCURRE TRATAR ASÍ A UN POBRE ANCIANO COMO EL TÍO? Toma disciplina (Inserte golpe aquí) Y otra cosa, Cabrear al Tío es mala idea. En tu escuela no tienen el lema de no enfadar al dragón que hecha la siesta?...

-No exactamente...en realidad...-Trató de interrumpir Lucius.

-(Inserte golpe aquí) LA EXACTITUD NO ES LO IMPORTANTE. (Inserte golpe aquí) Y otra cosa, no interrumpas al Tío cuando te hecha el sermón. ES por tu disciplina, y es una falta de disciplina interrumpir un sermón, sobretodo si te lo dan por falta de disciplina.(Inserte golpe aquí) Y otra cosa, no actúes como un noble si no eres capaz de mostrar respeto ni siquiera a un pobre anciano indefenso como el Tío.(Inserte golpe aquí).

El Tío soltó al mago que gruñó en queja. Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza tumbado en el suelo para decir...

-Y el ultimo golpe por que?

-POR DISCIPLINA.(Inserte golpe aquí) Y NO CUESTIONES AL TÍO.

Y con ello, en anciano dejó al niño asustado y a los hombres inconscientes mientras los demás pagaban las túnicas y se iban todos de la tienda, encontrándose con Hagrid.

-Que ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Chewak...Digooo...Hagrid.

-Simplemente al Tío no le gusta ni la prepotencia ni el racismo-Señalo Jackie.-Uno no quiere obtener su lado malo. Una pena que ellos no supieran sobre su lado malo.

-Le ha dado una paliza a Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos...-Susurró viendo de que iba la cosa, y luego vió a las dependientas y a un par de propietarios que se asomaban de sus negocios con los clientes-Y con testigos de que hubo instigación... Tío, es usted mi nuevo Dios. Por cierto, Harry. Toma, Feliz cumpleaños.

El gigante le entregó na jaula a Harry con una lechuza blanca nival en ella. El niño se quedó sin palabras, lo que Hagrid interpretó correctamente como que le gustaba el regalo.

-Gra...Gracias.

-De nada.

-Hagrid, que es el Quidditch?-Preguntó Jade, recordando la conversación con Malfoy.

-Es nuestro deporte, parecido al fútbol o el basquet de los Muggles, pero se juega en escobas...cuatro pelotas...Las reglas son algo difíciles de explicar...

-Y...-Pregunto Jackie-Que son Hufflepuff y Slytherin?

-Son las casas en las que se divide Hogwarts de acuerdo a sus cuatro fundadores: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una tiene características diferentes. Esta ultima es donde fue ...Bueno...Ya-sabéis-quien.

-Fue a Hogwarts?-Preguntó Harry algo tenso.

-Hace muchos años.

Siguieron tranquila y alegremente con sus compras, cogiendo los libros, en los que todos se interesaron, pero sobretodo Jackie, Ingredientes en la botica, que no olía muy bien, pero el Tío compró varios ingredientes, alegre de poder encontrarlos al fin...En fin, que se pasaron el día arriba y abajo con todo.

-Ya solo falta...la Varita-Anunció Harry.

-La varita?Para la varita, Olivanders-Declaro Hagrid-Uno de los mejores fabricantes, y en opinión de muchos, el mejor.

La tienda era estrecha, polvorienta y bastante antigua. En el cartel decía ''Olivanders: Fabricantes de varitas desde 382 a.C.'' estaba aparentemente vacía y en silencio absoluto. Los Chan y Harry se sentían seriamente abrumados por la imponente magia en el local.

-Buenas tardes.

Una voz vieja como la del Tío, pero mas tranquila se oyó a sus espaldas, sobresaltando-les a todos salvo al anciano ya mencionado. Hagrid dio un bote que resonó por toda la tienda.

-Ah, si, hacia tiempo que esperaba ver-le aquí, señor Potter-Dijo el anciano que imaginaron que era Olivander antes de ver a Hagrid- RUBEUS, RUBEUS HAGRID. Varita de roble...dos palmos. A que se doblaba bien?

-Mucho señor...

-Al menos hasta que te expulsaron.-Los ojos plateados de Olivander brillaron severamente como los del Tío cuando preparaba un ''golpe disciplinario''.

-Aun guardo los trozos, señor.

-Pero no los usas, no?-De nuevo ese brillo de severidad, como el del Tío

-No, no señor-Dijo Hagrid aguantando su paraguas rosa.

-Hmmm...Muy bien, señor Potter-Dijo Olivander sacando una cinta métrica-¿Cual es su mano de varita?

-Soy diestro.

Una cinta métrica empezó a tomar medidas de Harry: De la espalda al dedo, de la cintura al codo, de la axila a la rodilla, del hombro al suelo...y así sucesivamente mientras Olivander miraba en los estantes y decía:

-En Olivanders todas la varitas poseen una sustancia mágica muy potente, señor Potter. Usamos plumas de fénix, pelo de unicornio y fibras de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, así como no hay dos fénix, unicornios o dragones iguales, y no se obtiene el mismo resultado con la varita de otro.

-Y hay alguna utilidad en tomarle estas medidas?-Preguntó el Tío interesado.

-Aparte de distraer al cliente mientras busco varitas potenciales? Me transmite vía telepática datos de crecimiento que pueden ser relevantes en los primeros intentos para establecer la ronda de pruebas.-Respondió Olivander mientras sacaba otra caja del estante.-Veamos esta: Caoba y pluma de fénix. Flexible.

Pero tan pronto como la toco, Olivanders se la quito y le dio otra.

-No, no...veamos...Ébano y pelo de unicornio.

Un jarrón en llamas mas tarde, Olivanders probo con otra. Probaron y probaron hasta que Olivanders, Alegre por el desafío dijo:

-Complicado, eh? Bien, me gustan los desafíos. Veamos esta...Acebo y pluma de fénix . Palmo y medio. Versátil.(La de Harry en el canon)

Tampoco funcionó, pero Olivander no se desesperó, es mas, se alegraba mas por el desafío. Finalmente sacó otra varita.

-Pruebe esta: Cerezo milenario de japón. Núcleo de pluma de fénix trenzada con na fibra de bola de fuego chino y otra de colacuerno húngaro. Mango forrado con cuero de ambos dos dragones.

En cuanto la varita toco los dedos de Harry, un aura roja le rodeo mientras de la punta de la varita salían llamas en forma de dragón chino similar a su forma espiritual de Shendu.

-BRAVO, BRAVO. Curioso muy curioso...

Al poco de que el anciano metiera la varita de nuevo en su estuche y la envolviera, Harry pregunto.

-Que es tan curioso?

-Recuerdo cada varita vendida, señor Potter. Y la pluma de fénix de la suya vino con dos mas. Solo dos mas. La de acebo que ha desechado y la del que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry no estaba muy contento con esta conexión, pero lo dejó ir, como dejó ir que Petunia fuera hermana de su madre.

Finalizadas las compras fueron a comer algo y se despidieron de Hagrid, solo para irse con el conjuro del Tío de nuevo a la tienda de antigüedades. El pobre Tohru se apenaría de habérselo perdido cuando volviera.


	4. Chapter 4 Llegada al castillo

Hola amigos amigas, esclavos mios y lacayos en este paso de mi elaborado plan de dominación mundial. Recuerdo hace 50 años cuando Hitler quiso hacerme la competencia y me tuve que encargar de el. Pero dejando atrás el pasado, este es un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Se me ha pedido que haga sufrir a Malfoy. Bueno...La duda ofende XD es idiota y Harry tendrá los medios.

Comentarios:

El Invencible Iron Man: LO SE, tenia que hacerlo, o si no no habría sido el Tío. Y si, le di otra varita, pero la original no se si dársela a Jade o a Ginny, aunque creo que de pareja al igual hago un Trio(Ginny x Harry x Jade)

edward kizaru:Gracias, en eso estoy.

natiiiiiiiiiii: Gracias, tenia que hacerlo. Hay gente que simplemente aprende por las malas, lo se por experiencia.

Dark kurogane: QUE VISTE CAPITULOS? DONDE? No los encuentro TT-TT jo... Y al igual que a Iron man, no se a quien dársela. De hecho al igual hago un trio Ginny/Harry/Jade.

–

–

–

''Vale mas un amigo para consolar un pequeño dolor que un ejercito para defender un imperio''

–

–

–

-Uhh...Harry.¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Jade al observarlo todo- Porque no lo veo.

-Si, estoy seguro. Dice 9 y ¾.

La familia Chan se encontraba en la estación buscando el anden que debía llevara Harry a Hogwarts, pero no parecía estar a la vista. Iban a desesperarse cuando...

-Lleno de Muggles, como uno esperaría.

''Muggles'' Pensaron los chinos y el ex-demonio(Y técnicamente aun hechicero demonio de fuego y mago dragón). Giraron la vista y vieron a una mujer bajita y pelirroja, acompañada por cuatro chico y una niña pelirrojos.

-Que anden era, mama?-Pregunto el chico mas joven.

- 9 y ¾.

Jackie, vio la oportunidad. Abordo a la señora, interrumpiendo su paso para preguntar:

-Disculpe, a dicho 9 y ¾? Para Hogwarts?

-Ehhh...-Balbuceaba la mujer sorprendida .-Si, así es. ¿Por?

-Uf, menos mal-Aclaro el arqueólogo.-No sabemos llegar al anden, y teníamos que entrar.

La mujer, observó a la familia, sorprendiéndose al ver a Harry, que resaltaba al ser el único no oriental entre los Chan.

No se si lo comenté, pero debido a la influencia del talismán caballo, Harry era un poco...diferente. Para empezar no tenia gafas, y no estaba desnutrido, tanto por el talismán curándole como por la comida que le daban los Chan. Estaba, no muy fornido, pero si con los músculos marcados por el ejercicio con Jackie, y llevaba una cinta cubriendo su frente.

-Es su hijo?-Preguntó desconcertada la señora Weasley.

-Oh, no, no...El y Jade son casi inseparables, y como no se lleva bien con su familia le hemos traído nosotros.-Explicó Jackie.-No son partidarios de las cosas que califican como ''anormales''.

La señora pelirroja asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. Por desgracia había mucha gente así en el mundo, dificultándoles las cosas a los nacidos de muggles.

- Molly Weasley, y estos son mis hijos-Dijo señalándoles respectivamente- Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

-Un placer-Dijo Jackie- Yo soy Jackie Chan. Esta chica es mi sobrina Jade, el señor mayor aquí es el Tío, Tohru se ha...

-AIYA...SE HA QUEDADO VIGILANDO LA TIENDA COMO LE HE MANDADO-Saltó el Tío-LA TIENDA NUNCA ESTA DESATENDIDA.

-Ah...Si-Balbuceó Jackie-Y finalmente el amigo de Jade al que acompañamos, Harry Potter.

A TODOS y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley casi les da un infarto. Harry Potter, El niño que vivió estaba ante ellos.

Harry, pensando que debería haber investigado con el talismán oveja para ahorrarse esto,por tal de cortar el acto preguntó:

-Y como se accede a la plataforma?

-Oh.-Exclamó Molly saliendo de su desconcierto e impresión- Solo hay que dirigirse al espacio entre la 9 y la 10 con decisión. Chicos, demostradlo.

-Gred y Forge a la orden Madame.

Los gemelos se dirigieron uno tras otro a la plataforma para desaparecer al tocar la pared, al igual que Percy y su hermano Ron. La señora Weasley cogió a Ginny de la mano y fue en la misma dirección.

La familia pasó al otro lado, y vio una locomotora antigua escarlata, y un lugar lleno de magos. Un cartel decía ''Hogwarts exprés: 11 de la mañana''.

Harry, con le ayuda de Jade subía las cosas al tren(Tras rechazar la oferta de ayuda de los gemelos usando un poco del talismán buey), cuando noto un tirón en su chaqueta. Al girarse vio a la niña pelirroja, Ginny, mirando hacia abajo, tan roja como su pelo.

-E...estoo...(introduzca aquí el gesto de dedos que hace Hinata) Me llamo...Ginny. Encantada.

-Hola, Ginny. Yo soy Harry Potter. Parece que seremos compañeros de colegio el año próximo.

Ginny solo podía tartamudear sus contestaciones, a un pobre Harry que no se enteraba de que estaba pasando(ingenuo aquí también, verdad?).

Una vez ya con el baúl cargado y compartimento encontrado, Harry saludaba a la familia Chan, mientras observaban a los Weasley.

-Oh, Percy, eres prefecto?-Dijo uno de los gemelos- No nos lo habías dicho...

-...o si. Una vez...

-...o dos...

-...por minuto...

-...durante todo el verano.

-Vosotros callad-Les dijo la señora Weasley- Este año comportaos. Si vuelvo a recibir una lechuza que diga...que habéis hecho volar un váter o algo...

-Nunca hemos hecho volar un váter.

-Pero es buena idea. Gracias, mama.

Harry solo le dijo a Jade '' Dos galones a que lo hacen''.

-No tiene gracia! Y cuidad de Ron.

Cuando por fin subieron al tren y este empezó a avanzar, la niña, Ginny, estaba en lágrimas despidiéndose. Harry miro como se despedía su familia mientras los Chan le despedían agitando la mano deseándole suerte.

Cuando dejaron atrás la estación, el mas joven de los pelirrojos entro.

-Te importa que me siente? Esta casi todo lleno.

-Oh, no, claro-Asintió Harry-Sientate.

El chico pelirrojo, Ron, se sentó delante de Harry mirándolo tratando de ser disimulado, y fracasando estrepitosamente hasta que se abrió la puerta mostrando a los dos gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.

-Ei, Ron-Saludó uno-Vamos a ver a Lee, tiene una tarántula enorme.

-De...de acuerdo-Murmuró bajo el pelirrojo menor.

-Ei, Harry-Saludó el otro gemelo- Ya nos han presentado, no?

-Si, así es-Confirmó el niño-dragón.

-Dime, es cierto que tienes una linea mágica de Dragones?

Como toda respuesta, Harry sonrió y exhaló un pequeño chorro de llamas de unos 30 cm de largo.

-Mola-Exclamó el gemelo que Harry creía que era Fred-Me pregunto si con esto podríamos tener un dragón un día.

-Tened en cuenta que comen mucho. Ya tuve una conversación con los de Gringotts.

-En serio?-Preguntó impresionado Ron, hablando por primera vez-Que dijeron.

-Una vez comprendieron que no eran prisioneros torturados, sino guardianes con una misión y función aceptaron gustosos y alegres, la verdad.-Explicó pasando de pagina del libro ''Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos''(El cual tengo)- Eran mucho mas razonables que el mocoso pijo rubio del callejón, un tal Malfoy.

Eso captó el interés de todos los Weasley en el vagón.

-Entonces el rumor de ''El Profeta'' es cierto? Incineraste la ropa y el pelo del hijo de Lucius Malfoy?-Preguntó posiblemente George.

-Y el Tío les dio una paliza a Lucius y sus amigotes, si.-Respondió observando la pagina que hablaba del Bola de Fuego Chino- Posiblemente aun tengan varias de las lesiones, ya que el Tío usó Magia en sus movimientos, aunque ya deben de haberle hecho crecer el pelo a Malfoy junior. Oh, bueno, los humanos tropiezan varias veces con la misma piedra.

Ron decidió dejarse llevar por la curiosidad del montón:

-De verdad eres Harry Potter?

-La ultima vez que lo comprobé no era su abuela, o eso dice la partida de nacimiento-Comentó distraídamente el anteriormente llamado Shendu, causando las risas de los gemelos que se despidieron y empezaron a ir a ver a Lee Jordan.

-Y de verdad tienes la...

-La cicatriz? Si, aunque es apenas una linea imperceptible, hay que fijarse mucho para verla-Respondió levantando su cinta en la frente, y Ron tuvo que fijarse para ver la marca.- Todavía recuerdo la cara de Voldemort, y cree-me, necesita cirugía estética.

Ron tuvo un escalofrío antes de congelarse en temor.

-Has...dicho su...su nombre.

-Error. Ese no es su nombre, es decir...Vamos¿Quien le pone ese nombre a su hijo? Hay que tener mal gusto-Murmuró el dragón humano- Ese es su apodo. Además, que mas da, solo es un nombre.

-No serias tan valiente si supieras que hizo.

-Lo sé perfectamente-Siseó con sus ojos ahora dorados-Recuerdo esa noche.

-Lo siento...

-No importa-Respondió mas calmado y con sus ojos de nuevo verdes.-Toda tu familia hace magia?

-Si. Soy el sexto hermano en venir. Esperan mucho de mi: Bill y Charlie, que ya han acabado fueron respectivamente jefe de prefectos y capitán de Quidditch. Percy es Prefecto, y esos dos, pese a como la arman, sacan muy buenas notas. Si logro algo, no tendrá merito. Y todo es heredado: La ropa de Bill, la varita de Charlie y la rata vieja de Percy-Dijo sacando a la mencionada de su bolsillo- Como ahora es Prefecto le regalaron una lechuza, y este bicho no hace mas que comer y dormir.

A base de ir hablando se fueron alejando de Londres. Harry pensaba que los Weasley, aun siendo pobres eran muy buena gente. Al poco, paso una señora con un carro de dulces. Por lo que Harry compro bastante de todo. Acabó invitando a Ron a cambio de algo de cultura de los dulces.

-Y...-dijo Harry-No serán ranas de verdad, no?

-No, solo es un hechizo. Es chocolate, por lo que se disuelve en la boca. Y viene con cromos coleccionables. Cuidado con los Berttye Bott. Todos los sabores es TODOS los sabores. Algunos normales, pero también brécol, cera, pimienta...A Fred le toco uno con sabor a mocos.

Harry se comió la rana de chocolate, disfrutando el sabor, y desconcertándose cuando la foto de su cromo se esfumó, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Picaron a la puerta y entraron un niño regordete y una chica de pelo tupido de color castaño.

-Perdonad-Dijo el niño-Habéis visto a mi sapo?

-Tranquilo, Neville, lo encontraremos.

-Habéis probado con el hechizo Accio?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Harry con ojos como platos.

-Oh, vamos, en serio. A nadie se le había ocurrido?

Tras atraer al sapo, la niña se presento como Hermione Granger, y el chico como Neville Longbottom.

-Ron Weasley.

-Harry Potter.

Harry estaba empezando a lamentar no llevar una cámara para inmortalizar las expresiones de la gente que oía eso por primera vez. Jade aun no se creía que la gente fuera tan lerda. Pero ahi estaba la prueba irrefutable.

-De verdad e...eres Ha...Harry Potter?-Tartamudeó Hermione, pese a tener un tono considerablemente exigente y mandón, lo cual Harry pensó que le daría problemas.

Como toda respuesta, de nuevo, Harry sopló otra linea de fuego de unos 30 cm para dar el punto. Sus poderes de dragón eran bien reconocidos en el mundo mágico.

-Me tomaré eso como un si-Dijo Hermione- Igual que para saber si es verdad lo de tu linea mágica.

-Eso ahorra bastante.-Asintió Harry, sacando un kit de pulido y su empuñadura/espada.

Lo cual llamó la atención de Hermione. Solo había leído un poco sobre magia extranjera, y sabia que esa herramienta era un artilugio mágico de china similar a las varitas. En Oriente usaban mucho la magia sin varita, pero tenían varas y varitas también, así como otros canalizadores, como ese tipo de espada. ¿De donde la habría sacado?

-Que es eso?-Preguntó Neville con curiosidad- Parece una espada china. Pero sin hoja.

-ES una espada Jian China-Explicó Harry canalizando algo de chi en la empuñadura y materializando la hoja para empezar a pulirla- Y como ves tiene hoja.

Harry no entendía por que se impresionaban tanto. Es decir, dos de ellos eran obviamente de crianza mágica. Los humanos y su manía de creerse superiores los unos de los otros...Seguramente era debido a que el ministerio creía que teniendo una varita otra clase de magia es inútil, innecesaria e inferior.

Necios.

-He leido de estas cosas.¿De donde la has sacado?-Preguntó Hermione intrigada.-No creo que las normas lo permitan.

-Es un regalo de una amiga mía. Se transfiere a Hogwarts el próximo año. Y las normas no dicen nada de armas prohibidas. Simplemente que no se deben usar como tal para herir a un estudiante. Pero de todas formas esta espada cuenta como medio, igual que una varita.

-Se transfiere? Y por que no va ya?-Preguntó Neville.

-Porque es de china y tiene dos años mas que yo, así que tiene un par de años de los que aprender sobre el sistema de magia aquí.

La conversación fue avanzando hasta llegar cerca de Hogwarts(Draco no aparecerá a molestar en el tren por lo del callejón Diagon.)momento en el que Hermione se levanto y empezo a irse.

-Ya estamos llegando, deberíais cambiaros de ropa.

Al salir todos llevaban su túnica(Costumbre ridícula en opinión de Harry, por cierto) y miraron el panorama guiados por Hagrid.

El castillo se encontraba al otro lado de un lago enorme, del cual salían un par de tentáculos gigantes. Si esa cosa intentaba coger a Harry, lo freiría. O lo cortaría a tacos y los pincharía en su espada mientras los asa con su aliento de fuego. Lo que mejor le pareciera en su momento.

Afortunadamente no pasó nada de eso. Solo es Poltergeist cabrón tirando globos, pero Harry incineró los que iban hacia el, y tomó nota mental de usar el poder del talismán oveja para molestar al fantasma ruidoso.

Finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo, donde les esperaba una bruja con el pelo negro y un vestido verde. Se veía a la legua que era mejor no molestarla.

-Alumnos, esta es la profesora McGonagall.-Anunció el hombre enorme y peludo(No, Bigfoot no, Hagrid)

-Gracias Hagrid, yo me encargo ahora. Seguidme.

El grupo de alumnos la siguió hasta una puerta de donde salían cientos de voces, donde debía estar el resto de la escuela, pero primero les hizo pasar a una habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-Dijo la bruja-El banquete de inicio empezara enseguida, pero antes se les distribuirá en sus casas correspondientes. Esto es importante porque serán como su familia: Dormirán con sus compañeros, irán a clase con ellos y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa con ellos.

El discurso se fue alargando, hasta que se fue a preparar la selección(Repito lo de mi otro fic: Vergüenza debería darle, ¿todo el verano y aun no a cogido el maldito gorro?) mientras los fantasmas de las casas aparecían.

-Oh, estudiantes nuevos-Dijo el Fraile Gordo-Apunto de ser distribuidos, no? Os espero en Hufflepuff. Es donde yo...

-Pasen, por favor-Interrumpió una voz seca-La ceremonia esta por empezar.

La profesora había vuelto, y los fantasmas se fueron por la pared. Los puso en fila y los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor, donde observaron como se veía el cielo nocturno como si no hubiera techo. Vieron un taburete en donde había un sobrero de mago que empezó a cantar unos versos. ''Esa cosa a hablado?''se preguntó el ex-demonio mientras los alumnos se seleccionaban a cada casa.

El mocoso rubio, Draco Malfoy fue enviado a Slytherin, mientras Neville, Ron y Hermione fueron enviados a Gryffindor. Finalmente le llego el turno a Harry:

-Potter, Harry.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, y caras pálidas en todo el salón. A medida que Harry avanzaba se oía susurrar:''Potter...dijo Potter?'' ''¿El de los poderes de dragón?''...Y cosas así por el estilo.

Harry se puso el sombrero, y enseguida notó como este se introducía en su mente.

_''Hmm...Interesante, muy interesante, señor Potter, o debería decir...Lord Shendu?''_ Dijo en su mente el sombrero.

_''Sabes? Creo que tendré que destruirte para que no divulgues eso''_ Respondió Harry _''Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto''_

_''Me temo que es innecesario. Cuando esto termine solo recordaré las pautas de cada mente, no la conversación''_

_''¿Como sé que es verdad?''_

_''Mira-lo con tu talismán''_

Harry salió de su cuerpo un momento con el talismán oveja y se metió en la mente del sombrero, comprobando que su magia efectivamente lo hacia así. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

_''En fin''_ Continuó el sombrero cuando Harry entró en su cuerpo de nuevo _''Veamos...La ambición de Shendu sigue presente, serias un buen Slytherin, pero careces de un objetivo para...OOOhh, vengarte de Voldemort, pero mas allá de eso no tienes nada para tu ambición. No, no es tu mejor lugar.''_

'_'Mejor, porque acabaría cometiendo un genocidio en menos de una semana. Probablemente usando alguna tribu de sombrakhan''_

_''Si, interesantes siervos''_ Repuso el artefacto_''Solo eres leal a quienes elijes, no a los que te asignan. Hupllepuf no entonces. Inteligente y ansioso de conocimiento, pero el saber no es lo mas importante para ti, pese a poder ser un extraordinario Ravenclaw. Tu fiereza contra enemigos y tu valor te hacen un...''_

-GRYFFINDOR.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en una ovación de alegría y recibimiento: _''Tenemos a Potter. Tenemos a Potter''_

Hubo un par de selecciones mas, pero no tan notorias.

-Bueno, si solo es eso, entonces no habrá problema-Dumbledore corto el silencio provocado por el final de la selección- Bienvenidos todos. Bienvenidos al nuevo curso de Hogwarts. Solo quisiera pronunciar unas pocas palabras antes del banquete: Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas,Pellizco!

-Estoo...Percy, dime, el director no esta un poco...No se...-Comentó Harry-Loco?

-Loco?-Dijo Percy restándole importancia-Es un genio! El mayor mago del mundo! Pero si que esta algo chiflado. ¿Quieres patatas?

Ciertamente, Harry no esperaba que la comida se materializara practicamente de la nada. Habi carne, patatas, carne, verduras...bebida...CARNE: CARNE DE CERDO, CORDERO, POLLO, TERNERA...

Malditos instintos de dragón. Como será el llegar a la pubertad. Espero no pasar por la demoniaca de nuevo, dicen que la humana no es tan mala. No tendría arranques monstruosos de energía ni sudaría lava por la cara...o se rodearía de electricidad en momentos de tensión por miedo.

En fin, A COMER.

-Ahhh...delicioso.

-De verdad?-Dijo un fantasma con una cara deprimida y en traje victoriano.-Bueno, yo no e probado bocado en mas de 400años. No es que lo necesite, claro, pero lo echo a faltar. Mis disculpas, soy Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, as su servicio. El fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Ya se quien es!- Exclamo de repente Ron-Mis hermanos me hablaron de ti...eres Nick-casi-decapitado.

-Prefiero Sir Nicholas.

-Casi decapitado?-Pregunto un niño llamado Seamus Finnegan-Como seria eso?

-Algo así.

Tras esas dos palabras, Nick se cogió la oreja izquierda y tiro de ella. El cuello se le desengancho y se quedo colgando sobre los hombros.

-¿Quien es el incompetente que hizo esto?-Pregunto Harry sin inmutarse. Proporcionó heridas peores en la época feudal china cuando aun era Shendu.- No solo debió de esparcir su sangre por todas partes, sino que se canso y lo hizo muy doloroso innecesariamente. Por el esfuerzo, parece que el verdugo también acabo lesionado.

-Ya me gustaría recordarlo y decirle cuatro cosas-Concordó Nick colocándose el cuello en su sitio- Pero apenas recuerdo mi vida, y el responsable murió hace siglos, así que no serviría de mucho pensar en ello. En fin, gryffis, espero que ganemos la copa este año. No hemos estado nunca tanto tiempo sin ella. El Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin me pasa por la cara que llevan seis años con ella.

Entonces Harry notó que un profesor vestido de negro y con el pelo graso lo miraba fijamente y con rabia, a lo que Harry le gruño con los ojos en ámbar mientras unas pocas llamas recorrían sus dientes. Ello pareció amedrentar al profesor, que desvió la mirada.

-¿Quien es el tipo de negro, pálido y con aura depresiva que parece decir que esta en guerra con la vida? Si, el emo.

Todos los que ya conocían al susodicho profesor se rieron de ese comentario, y a carcajada limpia.

-Es el profesor Snape-Contestó Percy-Enseña pociones, pero el quiere el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, las cuales le encantan.

Cuando finalmente se acabo la comida, desaparecieron todos los restos, incluso se esfumaron las copas y los platos. Dumbledore se levantó y la sala enmudeció:

-Bien...Ahora que hemos comido y bebido-Esto ultimo hizo que muchos pensaran en los dos vampiros- Debo hacer una serie de anuncios. En primer lugar, se prohíbe realizar magia en los pasillos. En segundo, se informa y recuerda que el bosque prohibido esta vetado a los alumnos sin autorización. Además e de informar que nadie debe entrar en el pasillo bloqueado del ala derecha del tercer piso...a menos que desee morir de forma horrible.

La impresión que dio dejo claro que no era broma.

Los de primer año siguieron a Percy por los pasillos por un buueeeeen rato, hasta llegar a un cuadro de una mujer muy gorda en un vestido rosa. Harry solo miraba con una ceja alzada hasta que el cuadro se movió y pregunto:

-Contraseña?

Y Percy, ante la mirada interrogante de todos, contesto:

-Caput Draconis.

Una vez dicho, el retrato se aparto, rebelando una entrada redonda a un pasillo que daba a la torre de Gryffindor. ''Ingenioso, muy ingenioso'' Pensaba Harry.

Percy les mostró la distribución de la sala, y luego los llevo a los dormitorios. El anteriormente denominado Shendu acabó de colocar sus cosas, que ya estaban en la zona de su cama. Aparentemente, se distribuía un cuarto para cada cuatro estudiantes, pero el numero le permitió un cuarto para el solo, o eso decía la nota en su cama. Se le ofrecía trasladarle a otra habitación pese al numero, pero Harry escribió que no era necesario y que ahí estaría bien.

Esperó a que todos estuvieron dormidos observando con el talismán oveja(Tiene mucho uso, XD) y cuando lo confirmó se colocó en el centro exacto de la sala y con una voz que recordaba la de sus tiempos como Shendu llamó:

-Benid y acudid a mi llamado, uno por tribu, ante mi mis siervos de sombras.

Una serie de sombras se extendieron hasta cerca de el formando un circulo de diferentes sombras que crecieron y tomaron forma y dimensión hasta aparecer un sombrakhan de cada una de las siete tribus a su disposición(No tiene los sanguijuela) a su alrededor:

Los Sombrakhan clásicos ninja.

Razorkhan, bastante similares a los anteriores, pero no tan humanoides, con miembros largos y flacos con cuchillas por dedos de manos y pies puntiagudos.

Batkhan, sombrakhan un poco mas pequeños que los ninjas de sombra pero con alas de murciélago con una gran agilidad y maniobravilidad, y cañones de láser de sombra por manos. Apoyo aéreo con potencia de fuego.

Sumokhan, básicamente sombrakhan grandes, gordos(De musculo, no de grasa, como Kingpin de Marvel) y muy fuertes. Mas fuertes que un artista marcial con el poder del talismán Buey. Pero el era el hechicero demonio de fuego, cuando se desarrollara, su fuerza con el talismán igualaría a uno de estos en forma humana, si recuperaba su forma de dragón seria imparable.

Samuraikhan tan fuertes como los Sumo, pero mas rápidos y ágiles(Aunque nada como los ninjas) con gran habilidad de espada, y con katanas de sombra capaces de cortarlo todo.

Lombrizkhan, similares a las serpientes, cara horrenda con una boca insectoide llena de dientes y muchos ojos, y dos brazos extensibles. Capaces de hacerse intangibles.

Crabkhan(No me gusta poner cangrejokhan), sombrakhan algo mas fornidos pero con pinzas de cangrejo, perfectos para un cuerpo a cuerpo equilibrado e impredecible, así como inmovilizaciones y cortes.

Mantiskhan, con cuatro patas y brazos puntiagudos en forma de pinzas de mantis, rápidos, precisos, y con mucha capacidad de corte o perforación.

-Me alegra que respondáis a mi llamado, mis siervos.

''Si, Lord Shendu'' Declaró el ninja la tribu que mas llevaba con el.

''Todos serviremos fielmente'' Dijeron todos.

Eran como leves susurros en las sombras provenientes de todas partes y destinados a Shendu.

-Se que lo haréis. Vuestros únicos fallos fueron al enfrentar a Jackie, que ha demostrado ser digno y diestro-Tranquilizó Harry-Mantis, Cangrejo, Sumo, Razor y Murciélago no seréis requeridos aun, pero estad en guardia, creo que os necesitaré pronto.

''Como ordene, Lord'' Susurraron desvaneciéndose.

-Los ninja explorareis el castillo y mañana me guiareis desde mi sombra discretamente-Anunció, por lo que mas ninjas fueron convocados y desaparecieron a cumplir el encargo-Samurái, necesitaré entrenar con mi espada, seras perfecto mar mi entrenamiento.

Harry lanzó un conjuro chi de silencio y empezó a entrenar un par de horas con el Samurái antes de ir a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5 Las clases

HOLA GENTE. Lo lamento mucho por el retraso, pero no solo mi ordenador sigue estropeado, sino que ademas estoy de reformas(Por ahora en pausa de las mismas) y me ha faltado tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, de aquí un nuevo capitulo de nuestro mago dragón. Disfrutadlo mientras empiezo a escribir uno de Naruto Dragneel.

Comentarios:

Kuroashi no Sanji: Antes el Invencible Iron Man. Aquí hay mas, aunque no gran cosa. Planeo usar a los sombrakhan para ello en un futuro. Espero inpaciente XD

natiiiiiiii: Gracias, lo he hecho. Y lo tendre en cuenta el proximo curso XD

Dark kurogane: Dish(Sonido de golpe y frustracion) Gracias igualmente. Disfruta esto XD

KaworuM: Gracias, muchas gracias. Y que puedo decir, Harry es un niño, y cuando era Shendu se dedicaba a investigar, luchar y conquistar, no a ligar XD. Y si, Malfoy seguira siendo idiota, los humanos tropiezan a menudo con la misma piedra.

–

–

–

''No lucho porque pueda ganar...LUCHO PORQUE TENGO QUE GANAR''

–

–

–

Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de los susurros y las miradas.

-Es ese.

-El que esta con el pelirrojo?

-Has visto su cara?

-Has visto su cicatriz?

-Le has visto echar fuego?

Comentarios como estos perseguian y disgustaban disgustaban a Harry.

Harry analizó al personal a lo largo de la semana.

Filch, el conserje, era sin duda ruin y resentido con los estudiantes, al parecer era un squib y envidiaba a los alumnos. Nada preocupante, no podía hacer nada salvo regodearse en la desgracia de los demás.

La profesora Sinistra, de astronomía, era sin duda alguna competente. Pero su asignatura no era la mas interesante.

Herbologia era interesante, realmente útil y sin duda cualquier conocimiento obtenido podría resultar beneficioso. Harry demostró buena voluntad y aplicación pues tenia sus ventajas. La profesora Sprout, era una bruja regordeta y afable justa y leal, trataba a todos igualmente, no dudaba en dejar a la gente en su sitio, pero dejaba demasiado ámbito a veces.

Sin duda la que seria menos apreciada era Historia de la magia. Hoy día muchos de los sucesos marcados no eran de utilidad mas aya de recordar quien gano o recordar alguna ley. Y el profesor era terriblemente aburrido, un fantasma con la voz monótona que resultaba una cura para el insomnio.

Flitwick, de Encantamientos, era tan bajito que debía ponerse en un montón de libros, a veces flotantes para estar a la altura de los alumnos. Según parece era en parte duende. Amable pero preciso, daba menos Margen que en Herbologia, Pero bastante mas firme y sutil de lo que mostraba. La asignatura era apreciada y el joven dragón captaba las cosas con bastante rapidez.

Transformaciones era...diferente, así como su instructora. Harry prestaba atención milimétrica. La profesora era justa, precisa y estricta, sin dudar para poner a quien fuera y de donde fuera en vereda, calaba a la primera la capacidad de cada uno y no le exigía mas de lo que podía dar, tratando de aumentar lo que podía, pero no le permitía dar menos.

(Flasback)

-La transformación es uno de los artes mas complejos y peligrosos que hay-Espeto con seriedad tras amenazar a Malfoy de transformarlo en reloj si volvía a llegar tarde- Si alguien empieza a hacer tonterías lo lanzare por la puerta y no volverá. No quiero quejas de que no estaban avisados.

Acto seguido, transformo una mesa en un cerdo, la volvió a la normalidad, y se convirtió en gato para pasear entre los estudiantes. Cuando volvió a su forma normal, reanudo la charla.

-Esto es lo que aprenderán a realizar. No muchos son capaces de este nivel, y requiere trabajo duro. No quiero distracciones. Ahora, alguien sabe cual a sido mi ultima accion?

Mientras Harry levantaba la mano, Hermione empezó a dar saltitos llamando su atención.

-Se le llama ser un animago, un mago capaz de transformarse en un animal que le representa con su magia sin necesidad de varita.

-Bueno-Dijo McGonagall-Gracias por esta nota informativa. 15Puntos para Gryffindor en total. Ahora, preparen apuntes.

(Final Flasback)

Realmente no tenia que preguntar sobre Hooch, pues vuelo era mas una orientación. En cuanto a pociones, era la única que aun no habia tenido. Realmente el profesor de Pociones no tenia buena fama.

-Ahora pociones con Slytherin, no?- preguntó Harry.

Fueron hasta el aula ubicada en las mazmorras. Había animales embalsamados por todas partes. Aparentemente, el profesor odiaba todo lo ajeno a Slytherin. Tras pasar lista mostró su discurso.

-No tolerare estúpidos agitamientos de varita ni encantamientos-Advirtió Snape- Las pociones son el arte mas sutil y refinado que encontrareis, pocas cosas hay que no podáis lograr en un laboratorio bien equipado.

''No me impresiona su discurso''Penso Shendu. Sabia que este tipo leia la mente, pero tambien sabia que la suya propia era impenetrable gracias a sus entrenamientos cuando era Shendu.''Ya se de pociones mil veces mas que el, solo vengo para aprender pociones nuevas.''

Si, Shendu era inteligente y habil, asi como confiado, pero no era estupido como para aprender nuevas pociones sin supervision de un experto. Eso seria muy peligroso. Ademas, si se ponia listillo podia mostrarsus propios conocimientos para ponera ese estupido mortal en su lugar.

Si, Shendu sabia del pasado de Snape con sus padres. Y si bien podia respetar algunas cosas, su infantilismo, rencor ridiculo y su hipocresia lo mandaban todo al infierno.

Necesitaba que alguien le mostrara humildad.

''Bueno, los designios del karma me han encargado esta mision. Quien soy para negarme?''

En eso, su mirada se poso en Harry.

-Ah, el señor Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad. Digame: Que pasaría si añadiéramos asfófelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo.

-Muchas cosas podrían salir, aunque creo que se refiere al filtro de los muertos en vida, añadiendo raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

Snape, que no esperaba respuesta de una pregunta de segundo curso parecía haber sido abofeteado. Entonces reanudo el ataque:

-Ah, si? Y de donde sacaría un bezoar si se lo pidiera.

-Iría a la cabaña de Hagrid, le pediría si me da una cabra, la abriría en canal, la destriparía y sacaría la piedra de su estomago-Contesto indiferente a la mirada de asco de la mayoría- O tomaría el camino menos sucio y buscaría en su despacho o en el armario a su derecha.  
>Snape sacaba fuego de la rabia. Estaba respondiendo bien y usaba las respuestas para burlarse!<p>

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por el tono de suficiencia-Dijo el profesor, que se la estaba buscando- Ahora,e diferencia hay entre acónito y luparia?

-Junto con el nombre capucha de monje son la misma planta. No hay diferencia.

Snape estaba que herbia. Entonces grito:

-Y ustedes que hacen? Tomad apuntes!

Snape empezo a caminar en medio de otro discurso, y entonces, Harry, aprobechando que nadie lo miraba, poso sus ojos en su sombra, en la que aparecieron decenas de ojos rojos como los suyos cuando era Shendu.

-Destruid sus aposentos.-Susurró/siseó en lenguaje anticuado para mayor comprension de sus siervos sombrakhan, de forma imperceptible.-No quiero nada intacto. Si es valioso llevadlo a casa de los Chan.

Su sombra asintio, y los ojos se convirtieron en sombras independientes que se separaron de su sombra y se deslizaron por las rendijas de la roca a cumplir su mision.

La clase, al avanzar no mejoro mucho. En cuanto empezaron con la poción de turno, Snape se paseo entre las mesas, ondeando su capa, observando como pesaban las ortigas secas y criticando a todos salvo a Malfoy. Parece que le caía bien. Justo cuando estaba diciéndoles a la clase lo bien que había hervido las babosas, se oyó una explosión, y la poción, que dejo a Neville empapado, y la poción le lleno de ampollas y verrugas que le hacían quejarse de dolor.

-IMBÉCIL-rugió Snape para luego desvanecer la poción- Ha tirado las púas de puerco espín antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, no? Finnegan, lleve-lo a la enfermería.

En cuanto Seammus se llevo a Neville, Snape se giro y miro a Harry:

-POTTER!-Le grito- Porque no le a avisado? Creyó que quedaría bien, no? Tres puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-En realidad es simplemente que no tengo ojos en la nuca. Además, es su clase, su responsabilidad.

-Como se...?

Harry le interrumpio rugiendole y quemandole las cejas y parte del pelo con su aliento igneo, helando a Snape de miedo.

-Sabe que tengo memoria excelente desde que nací, Snape?-Siseo Harry con sus ojos dorados de dragón.- Recuerdo las conversaciones de mis padres, se que bronca tenia con mi padre, y se que tan necio fue con mi madre...

Esto helo la sangre de Snape, recordando cada cosa de sus días de estudiante.

-Yo no soy mi padre, y aun y asi, viendo como son las cosas y lo que comentaba mi madre, veo que mi padre hizo bien.

-COMO TE...?  
>-ME ATREVO PORQUE ES VERDAD.-Espetó Harry cortando su perorata.-Dime, Snape. Donde esta tu certificado de enseñanza?<p>

-Enseñanza? Soy un maestro de pociones, Potter.

-Así que no tiene el certificado.

-No.

-Es decir, no esta calificado o reconocido como alguien capaz de enseñar de forma competente, y desde poco despues de mi nacimiento esta clase ha sido una parodia y una farsa.-Dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas justo cuando sono la magia de la campana.-No voy a volver a esta clase si el profesor noes capaz de actuar como tal de forma competente. Estudiare por correo, o acepare las enseñanzas del Tío Chan.

La gente se empezó a ir, murmurando y pensando en todo. Horas despues esto seria la comidilla de la escuela.

Snape por su parte se quedó en Shock antes de retirarse a su despacho agotado. Casi le da un aneurisma al encontrar lo que vio.

Sus pocimas, salvo algunas muy caras y raras, estaban esparcidas por el suelo y embarrando las paredes. Sus especias e ingredientes estaban de la misma forma, Los caros y raros desaparecidos y el resto esparcido y desmenuzado manchando el suelo y paredes. Sus libros estaban hechos trizas, salvo...bueno, ya entendeis. Su mesa hecha astillas, su cama desmenuzada, y sangre de dragon pintando en la pared las palagras MURCIELAGO BABOSO.

-Necesito una copa.

(Al dia siguiente...)

Snape fue citado al ministerio, y se mostro que era capaz de enseñar, solo que no tenia la voluntad de enseñar correctamente hasta ahora. Una vez tuvo el certificado, Dumbledore se aseguro de que en las clases actuaria como es debido. Fuera de clases era otro asunto, pero estaria un tiempo calmado por lo que vio en su despacho. La mayoria pudo ser reparado, salvo excepciones, pero solo una parte de sus pociones caras y raras reaparecio misteriosamente. Sus libros aparecieron todos(Tras ser copiados por los Chan XD).

-Genial-dijo Harry destilando sarcasmo-Justo lo que quería, hacer el imbécil en una escoba delante de Malfoy.

Efectivamente, hoy eran las clases de vuelo.

-No sabes si lo haras mal-replicó Ron-Y pese a lo que dice Malfoy, me juego lo que quieras a que es todo de boca.

Mientras Ron y Harry discutían sobre la clase de vuelo, empezó a llegar el correo. Viviendo en la otra punta del mundo, a Harry no le llego nada(Aun) pero a sus compañeros si. Sin ir mas lejos, a Neville le llego un paquete de su abuela. Era una especie de esfera de cristal transparente, con un anillo dorado alrededor.

-Menos mal que me la a enviado mi abuela-Dijo Neville- Me la olvide en casa y la vida me iria bastante mal sin esto.

-Que es?-Pregunto Harry curioso.

-E oído sobre estas cosas-Contesto Hermione-Es una recordadora. Cuando el humo de dentro se vuelve rojo es que has olvidado algo.

Tras esas palabras, el humo paso a ser rojo, y pudieron observar la cara de desconcierto de Neville. Harry ya se imaginaba que pasaba.

-Me parece...-Dijo Harry- Que no es muy útil si no sabes que has olvidado, en?

Mientras Harry hablaba, Malfoy se había acercado y cogió la recordadora. Harry, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le luxo la muñeca e inmovilizo a Malfoy contra la mesa. Esto llamo la atención de McGonagall y Snape, que se acercaron, con este ultimo apunto de empezar un sermón, pero la mirada de Harry le dijo que no era buena idea hacer eso de buena mañana.

-Señor Potter, que se supone que hace?-Exclamó McGonagall.

-Inmovilizar a un ratero de poca monta.

Snape, que no quería ver a uno de sus favoritos malparado, supero su estupor.

-Esta acusando a mis Slytherins de ser ladrones, Potter?

-Podría acusar a la casa Slytherin de muchas cosas irrefutables, profesor-Comenzó Harry fríamente-Pero esta vez solo acuso a la rata que tengo inmovilizada.

-Y para que iba el señor Malfoy a querer...?

-Oh, no se-Interrumpió el niño dragón- También podemos preguntarle para que a venido a la mesa de la casa que mas desprecia y que mas le odia, o porque se a acercado a un estudiante que no tiene utilidad para el o porque le a usurpado su propiedad.

Malfoy intentó replicar, pero un aumento en el dolor de su brazo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-No te molestes en negarlo diciendo que querías echar un vistazo, aquí no se te a perdido nada. Tomar algo sin permiso se le llama robar. No pruebes a jugar la carta de la influencia de tu familia. Los dos recordamos lo que paso en el callejón Diagon, no?.

-Potter, por mucho desden que sientas por las normas debes...

-Las normas prohíben el robo, la intimidación y los favoritismos, asi que no me venga con eso cuando usted es el primero en saltárselas.-Espeto Harry- Apuesto a que el padre de Malfoy era igual en su época escolar, y miren hacia donde fue.

Harry soltó el brazo de Malfoy y lo lanzo al suelo ante los profesores.

-Controla a tu culebra, profesor. Porque en el callejon Diagon se probo que el y su familia son totalmente incompetentes, tanto como necios y arrogantes.

McGonagall asintió, orgullosa de tener a alguien con un carácter similar firme en su casa.

Snape, por otra parte, estaba furioso: Tanto el como su alumno habían sido humillados, y demostrado que no podían hacer nada contra el. Y lo había hecho con sus normas, por no hablar que no podía castigarle o quitarle puntos con McGonagall enfrente.

Poco despues...

Esa misma tarde, en la clase de vuelo, Madame Hooch demostró que no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustara perder el tiempo.

-Muy bien, situaos frente a vuestra escoba-Dijo la profesora-Venga! A Que esperan! Luego alcen la mano y llamen con firmeza ARRIBA

Harry, frente a su escoba, se puso en posición y se encontró con la escoba en la mano antes de acabar de decir Arriba. Fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. Por desgracia, Malfoy también.

Claro, que a Harry tampoco le interesaba tanto. Podía volar solo con su poder, por dios, para que necesitaba un palo?

Luego, Madame Hooch les enseño como montar la escoba correctamente. En ese momento, el rubio demostró no tener tanto talento como alardeaba.

Cuando les toco alzarse ligeramente, Neville, salio disparado hacia arriba, y de repente empezó a caer. Se habría hecho mucho daño, si no fuese por Harry, que se movió rápidamente, no de forma supersónica, y saltó atrapando al chico con una mano.

La profesora les silencio a todos, y decidió que Neville no estaba hecho para volar, así como varios otros, como Hermione y varios Slytherins.

Harry, por su parte, lo hizo mil veces mejor que todos los demás. Era un natural, como un pez en el agua. Madame Hooch le hizo unas pruebas mas, y quedo claro todo...

(En la cena)

-Si Hombre!-Saltó Ron-Estarás de broma.

-Me temo que no-replico Harry- El mas joven del siglo. Wood me hará unas pruebas de mas mañana, pero esta decidido. Parece que jugare al Quidditch, aunque no empiezo a entrenar hasta la semana que viene.

-POTTER- Chilló Malfoy, acompañado por Crabe y Goyle, aunque con el barullo del salón apenas se distinguió- Te crees mejor que los demás, no? Claro, el favorito de Dumbledore...

-A diferencia de ti, Malfoy, mis excepciones son por mis cualidades-Espetó Harry- Si quieres estar sobre los demás, ganártelo, yo no pedí esto.

-Cuando mi padre se entere...

-Tu y tu insignificante padre no podéis hacer nada!-Le interrumpió con una verde y fría mirada con pupilas reptilianas Harry- Siempre habéis quitado obstáculos con extorsión, amenazas, soborno e influencia, pero vuestra habilidad y poder son patéticos. Ahora, el obstáculo es mas rico e influyente que tu familia, es decir yo. Crees que no se de la fortuna Potter? Ademas, seamos sinceros¿De verdad quieres meterte con los Chan de nuevo?. Y bien, Malfoy? Que harás?

-Si tan bueno te crees, que te parece un duelo mágico, a media noche?

Harry, entonces vio la trampa y el hueco que tenia a favor. Lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego riéndose, y todos se giraron a observarles.

-Un Duelo mágico, Malfoy? Excelente idea-Expreso con los ojos de dorados mientras sonreía divertido, mostrando que su linea estaba casi completa al haber crecido sus colmillos- Pero...porque a media noche? Que tal ahora? O es que tienes miedo de humillarte aun mas ante toda la escuela?

Mientras Harry continuaba su perorata, Dumbledore y McGonagall, así como Snape, se acercaron.

-Harry- Comenzó el director-Que es eso que decías de un duelo a media noche.

-No es obvio?-Pregunto el aludido-Aquí el Slytherin a empezado a despotricar sobre el que yo reciba un trato preferente y le e comentado que si quiere lo mismo que se lo gane. Al final, a considerado buena idea retarme a media noche. Podemos configurar el salón para ello?

-Bueno, podríamos pero...

-Si me permite director -Comenzó Snape- Quizás seria productivo...El desden de Potter por las...

-Corta el royo, o tengo que quemarte el pelo de nuevo para que veas que no soy mi padre?-Espeto Harry.-Imagino que el no podía escupir fuego.

-Bueno, Ya que el profesor Snape lo ha secundado, quizás seria bueno. Además, ese señor, el Tío...-Comenzó el anciano.-Mando una carta diciendo que te entrenó en magia oriental. Quizás seria bueno verlo.

Algunos de los orientales residentes en Hogwarts inhalaron ante ello. Desde que llegaron a este mundo los Chan, sus papeles y registros de el otro lado se injertaron y adaptaron a la historia, y muchas mentes captaron el efecto, creando la imagen de que habían estado siempre allí, solo que mucho tiempo en la clandestinidad. Eran pese a ser una pequeña familia, uno de los clanes mágicos mas reputados de China, y el Tío era ampliamente reconocido.

-Tenga mi varita por el momento entonces.-Sonrío Harry.-Tengo justo lo que necesito.

Dumbledore dispuso de la varita, y Harry junto las palmas, apareciendo una luz entre ellas, como una bola, al separarlas. De el extremo derecho salio una empuñadura, y Harry empezó a tirar de ella separando las manos hasta que apareció su Jian.

-Una espada en un duelo de magos, Potter?-Pregunto Snape.-Eso es...

-Un hecho perfectamente aceptado y reconocido, solo que no se usa desde que los magos dejaron de llevar espadas, además, es un medio, dudo que llegue a usarla directamente para cortar a Malfoy.

Poco después empezó el duelo. Se notaba que Lucius, como buen ex mortifago había enseñado hechizos y maleficios ofensivos a su hijo, como flipendo, diffindo, vermillious y tal. Harry esquivo y desvió con la hoja hasta que empezó a hartarse.

-Fukka(Dios de la flor del viento)-Comenzó Harry subiendo la espada como para realizar un corte y luego cortar el aire.-SHOURAI(ACUDE EN MI AYUDA)

Un tornado salió disparado del corte y lanzó a Malfoy contra una pared, dejándolo KO.

-El ganador es Harry Potter.-Anunció sereno el director.

Harry entonces empezó a notar algo a trabes de la magia del castillo. Similar a la esencia de un inmortal como Lü Dongbin. Pero sabia que Dumbledore no era el inmortal. Que hacia entonces el poder de uno de ellos aquí. Habría que investigarlo.

Los sombrakhan realizarían una buena exploración previa.


	6. Ctr 6 Mal dia Cerbero Troll MAL DIA

HOLAAA...Siento los problemas. Nada nuevo, lo de siempre(Falta de tiempo y mucho trabajo) Pero aun si tardo aquí estoy, listo para mas comentarios. No dudeis en dar al review.

Comentarios:

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Madre de los Dioses, te cambias de nombre cada dos por tres XD. Bueno, aquí lo tienes, disfrutalo.

natiiiiiiiiii: SIIII...QUE MALFOY SUFRA MUAHAHAHA...No es que haya un inmortal, es que hay la esencia del poder de uno. Se explica mas en el capi, y si no lo veis lo aclararé al proximo XD. A Jade aun le falta un libro para llegar XD Disfruta.

Silver D. Wolf: Gracias, a ver si te gusta este.

queen-chivi: GRACIAS. A mi me encanta el tuyo de Fairy Tail en Hogwarts(Espero que actualices cuando estés inspirada) Y nunca pasa demasiado tiempo para mi en los bloqueos XD aunque el mundo está en mi contra.

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Gracias XD Aquí hay mas.

–

–

–

"DIOS creó a las palomas para vengarse por todas las veces que los humanos se cagan en el "

–

–

–

Harry estaba bastante harto. Sus sombrakhan no podian cruzar la puerta del corredor sin accionar el hechizo anti oscuridad que habia en la cerradura. La unica forma de aberiguar que habia seria abrir el la puerta y convocar a sus ninjas dentro de la habitacion.

Ademas, desde que venció a Malfoy con la magia que le enseñó el Tío, habia gente acosandolo suplicando que les enseñara. La mas tenaz era Hermione, mas tenaz incluso que las chicas de Ravenclaw...Y UN PAR SE OFRECIERON A SER SUS CONCUBINAS Y DARLE HIJOS.

En fin, por fin habia logrado un rato solo por la noche, y sin nadie molestandole, salió de la torre de Gryffindor en donde todos estaban durmiendo. Una vez fuera, tras asegurarse de que no habia nadie mirando(Y que los cuadros estaban dormidos) se volvió invisible con el poder del talisman serpiente.

Caminó invisible por los pasillos con cuidado, esquivando a Filch y su estupido gato. Finalmente llegó al tercer piso. Pero ahí encontró...

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.-Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.

-Hermione?-Preguntó.-Que haces aquí?

-Yo...Iba a pedirte de nuevo que me enseñaras lo que le hiciste a Malfoy...-Admitió.-Te vi salir y fui a buscarte. Acabé aquí por accidente. Que haces tu?

-No podia dormir y salí a dar una vuelta.

-Si te atrapan la liaran muy seriamente...perderas todos los puntos que he ganado.-Dijo seria.

-No hay posibilidad de que me atrapen, o no la habia hasta que me saliste tras de mi.-Dijo netral al ex demonio.-He entrenado en ninjutsu desde hace años, si no quiero que me encuentren no me encontraran. Pero ahora tu estas aquí y estaremos en las mismas si te pillan.

En ese momento, como si hubiesen convocado la mala suerte, oyeron algo que no deseaban oir:

-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_.

Alarmado, Harry Tapó la boca de Hermione. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch.

-Si los hueles tienen que estar en algún lado.-Lo oyeron murmurar.- Probablemente se han

escondido.

Harry, arrastrando a Hermione recto hasta el final del pasillo por las sombras, usando el poder de los sombrakhan discretamente para no ser notados, ya que si se volvian invisibles o usaba ese poder descaradamente, Hermione le descubriria, y luego giró donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

"Mierda" Pensó. "Si la derribo será evidente por donde hemos ido."

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar donde intuia gracias a su vieja gata donde habian ido.

-Oh, muévete.-Ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita, golpeó la cerradura

y susurró.- _¡Alohomora!_

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron ambos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

Oyeron a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido sobre falsas alarmas y bromas de un poltergeist bastardo.

-Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada.-Susurro Harry.- Creo que nos vamos a

escapar...Oh, mierda.

-Que pasa?

-Ya se por que estaba cerrada. Es el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.

-Y que...? Oh, mierda.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que habia. Durante un momento, pensaron que estaban en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Y ya sabían por qué ese pasillo estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

-Mal dia.-Dijo Harry emulando a Jackie.-Mal dia.

El perro entonces rugió y saltó a por ellos, rabioso y lanzando espuma por la boca en su frenesí. Harry agarro a Hermione en brazos y saltó sobre el perro esquivandolo y empezó a correr tan rapido como podia sin el talisman liebre gritando:

-MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA...

En un momento dado, al llegar al muro, apoyó en el mismo el pie y se impulsó con su fuerza de dragón(No la del talisman buey) y saltó dando un salto mortal sobre el perro, que se estrelló contra el muro quedando aturdido(Pero sin un rasguño)(N/A: No me gusta maltratar a los animales, ningun cancerbero fue dañado durante la escritura de este fic, el muro es de colchones.) por lo que Harry, al aterrizar de cuclillas envió desde su sombra varias sombras a la trampilla que estaba en el centro del suelo. Sus sombrakhan ya estaban en su lugar ahora...ESCAPAR.

Abrió la puerta mientras el perro se desperezaba y huyó tras cerrar y bloquear la puerta. Abrió un pasadizo secreto al cabo de un rato y al poco estaban ya en el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Enseguida llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, y lo cruzaron aun en shock.

-AIYA.-Se quejó Harry.-Solo un cancerbero? Oh, vamos...

-SOLO.-Exclamó Hermione.-Esa cosa es bestial, se nos comeria facilmente.

-Puedo tratar con dragones aun sin controlarlos.-Dijo Harry indiferente a su agitación.-Un perro gigante no es problema, pero tu eres mas fragil y no podia dejar que te comiera, no?

-Bueno, gracias.-Dijo Hermione, que no sabia si sentirse afortunada o insultada(Acababa de llamarla debil practicamente).

-No hay de que.-Dijo el ex dragón pensando: "Mision cumplida".

Los sombrakhan ya estaban explorando las trampas y desafios, no hay duda de que pronto le informarian de por que se sentia el poder de un inmortal en esa seccion del castillo. Ahora a esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Harry mientras deboraba todo a su alcance, no dejaba de pensar que podia ser eso que sentia en el corredor...y por que estaba en un colegio.

"Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso."Pensó Harry. "Ambas dos cosas mas probablemente."

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentia similar a lo que sentia en Gringotts. Podia ser lo que recogio Hagrid? No, si bien la gran cantidad de magia a la que no estaba acostumbrado, podia haberle embotado los sentidos, el paquete de Hagrid, si bien con un aura similar, no era el mismo.

''Un señuelo, y muy bien hecho." Realizó en su mente. Dumbledore envió a Hagrid, capaz de resistir a casi cualquier ladrón fácilmente, y a la vez envió a algún otro mensajero menos obvio, o incluso el mismo camuflado a recoger el verdadero articulo. Pero que seria?

Lo que sabía con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía entre unos cinco centímetros de largo y unos siete, con quizas unos cuatro de grosor, y que desprendia un chi poderoso similar al de uno de los ocho inmortales. Pero no se sentia vivo, era poder latente. Solo eso deberia permitirle empezar por algun lado pero seria dificil, no creia que la biblioteca tubiese inforacion que señalara sus datos, puesto que eran sensaciones y comparaciones.

Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, a menos que fuera a pedirle a Harry que le enseñara su magia china, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.

Entonces, en medio del bullicio de lechuzas del correo, que volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.

Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000,_

_pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque_

_también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de_

quidditch _a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

_Profesora McGonagall_

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría y curiosidad(Solo voló en escoba una vez y no sabia del potencial de esto), mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.

-¡Una Nimbus 2.000! -Gimió Ron con envidia.- Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

Al menos hasta que Harry escupió fuego en su tunica y le obligó a huir tras hacerle soltar la escoba, seguido por sus dos gorilas.

-"Patetico".-Espetó Harry en chino.

-No deberia hacer tales cosas con su linea magica, Sr. Potter.-Oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

Era el profesor Flitwick.

-Señor, Malfoy es un abuson, un cleptomano y una vergüenza para su casa y los magos en general.-Dijo Harry.-Alguien ha de ponerlo en su lugar. Y estan prohibidos los hechizos en los pasillos, pero no exhalar fuego.

-Cierto.-Sonrió el mago en parte goblin.-Espero que eso no le traiga problemas.

-No, Malfoy no puede hacer nada y lo sabe, solo trata de ocultarlo.-Sonrió Harry.-Nos vemos en clase, profesor.

Y se hizo así, en clase de Encantamientos. Lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).

Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. Harry no tenia nada contra Hermione, aun si era demasiado inflexible y onfiada en la autoridad(Y pesada tambien),Pero Ron parecia tan contrario a ella que se mantenian en guerra.

De hecho, al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante.-Dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo.- Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

-Te ha oido.-Señaló algo tenso el ex hechicero demonio.

-¿Y qué?-Dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo.- Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.

Ron pareció más incomodo aún, sobretodo porque Harry no se llevaba mal con ella y semejantes ataques verbales le parecían despreciables, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

"Me encanta como decoran los magos de este mundo, en serio" Pensó Harry.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una pata de cordero, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

-Un troll... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

"Definitivamente no puedo disfrutar un poco de cordero en paz. Siempre me pasa algo con el cordero"

Y Quirrell se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

-Prefectos.-Exclamó.- Conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Percy estaba en su elemento.

-¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

"Y A QUIEN RAYOS LE IMPORTA" Exclamó Harry en su mente. "UNA PLACA NO ES UN ESCUDO, SOLO ERES UN INSTRUMENTO QUE CUBRE A LOS PROFESORES POR NO PODER ESTAR EN TODAS PARTES, PERO NO TIENES SU CAPACIDAD. SI VES AL TROLL TE DARÁ UN INFARTO ANTES DE HACER NADA."

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol?-Preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.-Pero si comparados con los trolls hasta Crabbe y Goyle parecen inteligentes.

Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.

-¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No sabe nada del trol.

Ron se mordió el labio.

-Oh, bueno.-Dijo sin sabes como reaccionar.- Pero que Percy no nos vea.

-No ME vea querrás decir.-Dijo Harry.-Se han adelantado mucho mientras hablábamos. Ve a advertir a Percy para que llame a los profesores, yo iré por ella.

-Pe...Pero el troll te...

-Vamos.-Se burló Harry con los ojos ahora dorados y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.-Que oportunidad tiene un troll contra alguien con el poder de un dragón?

Con eso, Ron se fue.

Y era cierto. Tenia gran parte de su fuerza original de vuelta, el poder de los talismanes y su chi de fuego. Por si solo era mas fuerte que el troll fácilmente.

Al llegar a la esquina oyó algo que hizo que heló la sangre. Hermione gritando.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, vió a Hermione. Estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. Un personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

Era realmente feo: Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

Harry reaccionó tan rápido como pudo y dio un salto enorme hacia el.

-HAIIIII YYAAAA...

POOOOUUUMMM...

Harry dio un giro en el aire, cargando todo su impulso en su pierna en una parada giratoria aérea y pateó hacia adelante la cabeza del troll con fuerza sobrehumana, incrustándola en la roca de la pared formando un gran agujero en donde se hundió la cabeza. Aterrizó justo enfrente de Hermione.

-Harry.

-Tranquila, ya no es un...

-HARRY, HAY QUE HUIR.-Exclamó en extremo aterrorizada.-SU CABEZA ES DURA COMO EL ACERO, Y ES COMO UN YELMO.

-QUE?-Dijo impresionado el ex dragón.

Entonces oyó la roca resquebrajarse, y al girarse vio como el troll sacaba la cabeza de la pared.

-Ohh...Mal dia.-Gimio Harry.

La bestia alzó el garrote con la furia tatuada en los ojos y lanzó un golpe titanico mientras Harry levantaba a Hermione y empezaba a correr esquivando cada golpe.

-MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA, MAL DÍA...

-HARRY.

Vieron como Ron aparecía SOLO corriendo por la puerta.

-RON. Exclamó Harry.-QUE HACES AQUÍ.

-No podía dejaros solos. Además, es mi culpa que Hermione esté así.

Admirable sentido(Tardío) de la responsabilidad, pero...

-Y QUIEN LLAMA A LOS PROFESORES.-Exclamó al ver como el troll levantaba de nuevo el garrote.-Oh, oh...

Harry soltó a Hermione listo para agarrar el garrote con el poder del talismán buey. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

-¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del troll, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El troll se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

-Que no tenían la cabeza muy dura?-Preguntó Harry, pero entonces oyó un gruñido y vio como el troll empezaba a levantarse.-AhHHH...SE ACABÓ.

Harry usó su super fuerza para agarrar el garrote y en cuanto el troll se levantó, lo golpeó con el una y otra y otra y otra vez, y cuando ya estaba muy aturdido por los golpes, Harry empezó a hacer brillar su boca, escupiendo, no fuego, sino una bala de pura combustión y calor, el poder explosivo del talismán dragón.

Dicha esfera produjo una sonora y considerable explosión al impactar en la cabeza del troll, que al dispersarse el humo y el vapor vieron que había muerto con la cabeza fundida y hecha pedazos.

No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del troll. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el troll. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry.

"Mega MAL día." Citó Harry a Jade en sus pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola a todos..(Silencio absoluto) HOLA.

Lamento haber tardado, fui secuestrado por un malvavisco gigante.

-Te dije que lo sentía.-Replica el mismo malvavisco gigante mencionado, clavado en un árbol pelado y afilado como si lo hubieran empalado y asándose al fuego mientras al lado se prepara chocolate.

Y yo te he dicho que no debías haberlo hecho y que tengo hambre. Que lo sientas o no no es mi problema.

En fin, de aquí el nuevo capitulo. No dudéis en comentar, espero que lo disfrutéis.

–

–

–

"El tiempo pasa, y nos muestra como son realmente las personas."

–

–

–

-Pretender que me crea, Potter, que heroicamente has igualado la fuerza de un troll para usar su garrote, y que luego has fundido y hecho explotar su piel con tu aliento de fuego concentrado?-Se burló Snape.

-Me has visto bajar el garrote y tienes el cadáver del troll, tu que crees?- Preguntó.

-Eso serán 30 puntos de...

-Si acabas esa frase.-Interrumpió gruñendo con los ojos dorados el niño dragón.-Y no te olvidas de esa actitud parcial tuya reduciré a cenizas tu almacén de ingredientes y el de pociones. Si quieres respeto muestra-lo primero.

-Tu...- Comenzó Snape, pero fue silenciado por un gesto de la profesora McGonagall.

-El chico tiene toda la razón, Severus. Aun no entiendo como Albus no interviene en tu patético rencor infantil, pero estando presente no te lo voy a consentir.-Espetó ella.

Snape se veía como si se hubiese tragado un limos especialmente ácido, pero no podía decir nada. Pese a ser en teoría jerárquicamente iguales, McGonagall estaba por encima de el al ser también la subdirectora.

Solo le quedaba contenerse hasta que ella no estuviese ahí mirando.

-Y me gustaría saber que hacían aquí. Se que han vencido al troll, pero por que vinieron.

-Hermione estaba en el baño en el momento en que se dio el aviso. No podíamos dejarla aquí.

-Tan noble.-Se burló Snape.

-Callate Severus.- Espetó la subdirectora.- En tal caso, señor Potter, me veo obligada a señalaros que habéis tenido mucha suerte. No muchos estudiantes podrían salir indemnes de toparse con un troll de montaña. Serán un total de 15 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, vuelvan a la sala de Gryffindor.

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del troll.

Pasados esos dos pisos, los tres murmuraron a la vez un "Gracias", y se sonrieron , pese a no decir mucho mas hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez cruzaron el retrato, Harry sintió algo extraño, como si alguien le tirará del hombro, pese a que realmente no notaba nada en este. Entonces recordó lo que esto significaba: Alguien tiraba de su sombra. Sus sombrakhan querían decirle algo. Naturalmente no iba a exponer su secreto aun, así que decidió esperar antes de ir a buscar un lugar para hablar con sus sombrakhan.

Puede que fuese algo parcial hacia esa conclusión por los platos de comida que les esperaban en la sala a los tres, con buena parte de carne, por supuesto.

Desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un troll de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas. No tan unidos como los Chan, pero considerablemente. Claro que los Chan se enfrentaron a el cuando era Shendu.

(Un par de horas despues)

Bien, Ron estaba totalmente hundido en un sueño profundo, y Hermione, en el dormitorio de chicas también. Había usado el talismán de la oveja para verificarlo. En algún momento, Harry pensó que la proyección astral le resultaría útil para ciertas cosas cuando sus hormonas se revolucionarán.

En fin, Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y se centró en el poder del Talismán del Tigre. Los dragones tenían una cierta capacidad al manipular su Chi, al menos cuando eran mas inteligentes que los de ahora, como el, que les permitía crear dobles de si mismos de un cierto porcentaje de su poder. El nunca lo aprendió bien. Se salió de control y desarrolló el poder del Talismán Tigre que podía dividir las dos energías del Ying y el Yang o equilibrarlas. También fue lo que causó que se volviera malvado al despertar ese desequilibrio inicial su herencia demoniaca igual a la de sus Hermanos y hermanas hechiceros demonio(En realidad eran solo descendientes y aprendices del mismo difunto gran demonio), pero eso no era importante. El caso es que, tras su renacimiento, había usado el Tigre para evitar desequilibrios y controlar del todo su magia, aprendiendo de forma correcta esa habilidad.

Un pequeño remolino de magia dorada y azul salió de su piel, se movió en círculos velozmente y formó una copia calcada exacta de si mismo frente a el mirándole.

-Bien, tu quedaté aquí tumbado durmiendo por si alguien notará algo al salir yo, así no sospecharan.- Le dijo Harry susurrando a su clon.- Tienes permiso para defenderte, pero por ahora duerme hasta que vuelva.

-Si jefe.-Respondió este de igual manera.

Harry se levantó, y mientras el clon se dormía, se puso una túnica negra(Similar a la de Voldemort. En realidad es bastante común, sobretodo para ocultar la cara) se volvió invisible en un leve resplandor de luz mágica blanca usando el Talismán Serpiente y saltó por la ventana de la torre.

No llegó a caer mas de un metro antes de empezar a volar velozmente hacia el bosque. Levitación, del Talismán Gallo, mas velocidad, del Talismán Liebre, igual a vuelo.

Mirando desde arriba, vio una figura en ropas similares a las que llevaba el pero oculta por la capucha meterse en el bosque, pero la ignoró. También vio los unicornios correr, al igual que los centauros. Decidió evitar a estos, sabiendo que pese a que el bosque era propiedad de la escuela, había muchos en la manada que eran fanáticos anti-humanos. Por obvia inquietud también evitó la depresión en forma de cúpula llena de tela de seda blanca.

Finalmente, aterrizó en un claro, y allí convocó a unos cinco ninja sombrakhan, es decir, los ninjas estándar, arrodillados ante el. Habría sido igual de útil convocar uno solo para que le informará, pero...mah, teatralidad. Además, si alguien o algo inteligente veía esto no creería que estaba indefenso. Tampoco lo reconocería, ya que pese a haber anulado su invisibilidad se había puesto la capucha, y levitaba para parecer mas mayor y alto(Las sombras ocultarían que estaba volando) y usaría bastante de su chi de dragón como para que su voz sonara como la de Shendu.

-Que habéis encontrado, mis siervos?

-Mi señor Shendu.-Se oyó la voz de las sombras desde todas partes.- Hemos realizado fácil y exitosamente la infiltración. Hay una serie de trampas, considerables pero fáciles de pasar para vos o para nosotros. Salvo la ultima puerta. Hay una barrera hechizada impenetrable que bloquea la entrada hacia el cumulo de magia similar a la presencia de Lü Dongbin.

-Lo han sellado del todo entonces?

-No mi señor. Es obviamente una barrera indestructible e impenetrable, pero absolutamente temporal. Se va desvaneciendo lentamente con el tiempo su presencia, aun si no la efectividad.- Relataron los sombrakhan.- En dos, quizás tres meses, su presencia y efecto habrán desaparecido de golpe por completo. Nuestra teoría es que es solo una medida temporal hasta tener la defensa final.

-Hmm...Muy bien hecho. Retiraos y descansad, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Yo investigaré por ahora.

Los ninjas asintieron y se hundieron en las sombras y la oscuridad de la noche desapareciendo.

Harry notó que alguien, parecía ser que la figura oscura en túnicas de antes, había llegado y había oído parte de la conversación. Bien, el nombre Shendu, y su ocultación le despistarían y mantendrían a Harry como un dolor de cabeza en las sombras.

Pensando eso, Empezó a volar velozmente hacia el cielo y desapareció, haciéndose invisible y volando al castillo.

La figura, era Lord Voldemort en el cuerpo de Quirrell, controlándolo totalmente en este momento concreto.

Y no podía evitar hacerse preguntas:  
>Quien era este tal Shendu? Obviamente poseía poderes oscuros por sus siervos, y de los que el, el mayor mago de todos, no había oído hablar.<p>

Como tenia mayor velocidad de vuelo que el? Como podía desaparecer dentro de las barreras de Hogwarts?

Esa presencia mágica de la que hablaba era Obviamente la Piedra. A que se refería con Lü Dongbin? Y que interés tenia en ella? No parecía quererla realmente, ya que ni siquiera sabia que era.

Esto era preocupante, y a Lord Voldemort no le gustaba se preocupado por cosas que podían volverse en su contra.

(Mediados de Noviembre)

En otras realidades del mismo universo del cual estamos leyendo ahora, Harry estaría cerca de la fecha de su primer partido de Quidditch. Bueno, eso no estará pasando este año en este concreto.

Por que?

Bueno, principalmente porque el incidente de la recordadora nunca sucedió. Si bien Neville se cayó y se hizo daño, cuando Draco cogió la recordadora y tras provocar a Gryffindor se elevó en el aire, Harry casi le da un infarto escupiéndole un cono de fuego, haciendo que soltara la esfera de cristal, que Harry agarró al vuelo.

McGonagall lo vio todo, y se debe mencionar que ver a Malfoy limpiar en castigo el vestíbulo y los retretes del primer piso sin magia y con herramientas de baja calidad fue bastante divertido.

Pero enfoquemonos. El caso es que Harry mostró talento y gran habilidad en las clases de vuelo, incluso con una escoba de mala calidad de la escuela. Esto llamó la atención de McGonagall y el capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Por desgracia cuando esta habilidad llegó a ellos, ya habían elegido y registrado buscador y estaban muy cerca del inicio de la temporada tras el adaptación. Así que Harry no pudo ser fichado y doblar las normas.

Por otro lado, le hicieron las pruebas igualmente por adelantado y se acordó que seria el buscador a partir de su segundo año.

Por ello mismo, Wood le recomendó que leyera "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos.", por lo cual fue una suerte haber hecho las paces y amistad con Hermione, ya que ella lo encontró en un segundo. Parecía que nadie quería usar el de la biblioteca si no era estrictamente necesario, porque era un libro muy interesante si te gustaba el deporte, y la gente prefería tener el suyo propio para mirarlo cuando quisieran.

Harry podía entenderlos, porque era condenada-mente interesante.

Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al _quidditch_, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.

De hecho, se trajo un pequeño fuego portátil azul dentro de un tarro de mermelada. Lo cual Harry agradeció. En cierta forma el era un dragón, y estaba un millón de veces mas cómodo con el calor. Si, podía usar su aliento de fuego para calentarse y al ambiente, pero estaba leyendo centrado en el libro y seria muy molesto tener que variar la atención para soplar fuego durante a saber cuanto rato cada a saber cuanto rato y con cuidado de no quemar el libro.

Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?

Era el libro sobre _quidditch_. Harry se lo enseñó.

-Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio.-Dijo Snape.- Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-No.-Espetó Harry, usando sus "Ojos de Dragón", que siempre resultaban intimidantes para evitar que Snape hablara.- La profesora McGonagall y dejó en claro que te ponía freno. No se como serán los demás Gryffindor, pero si tratas de pasarte de listo conmigo tengo dos opciones: Presentar una queja formal a dirección o hacer realidad tus palabras y volverme peor que mi padre.

Esto heló a Snape en su sitio. No se suponía que el chico tuviese la espina para reprender y replicar a un adulto, profesor para colmo, en su primer año. Y desde luego no se suponía que supiera el infierno que le dio su padre. Claro que era posible, ya que al contactar con esos orientales se enteró de la magia, seguro que algún antiguo compañero de colegio se fue de la lengua.

-Pagarás por esto, Potter.

-Se siente, no suelo llevar cambio encima.-Respondió Harry monótonamente mientras leía su libro.- Ahora quizás deberías ir a ver tu pierna, o cogerá gangrena.

Snape, tragándose su propia cólera, se fue, cojeando y farfullando.

-Eso fue sangrientamente brillante.-Dijo Ron.

-Literalmente. Está sangrando por lo que huelo, y también huele a baba de perro.-Explicó Harry.-Debió de haber tratado de pasar al cancerbero en Halloween. Ese bicho tiene olores tan intensos que aun los lleva encima, y dudo que su saliva sea un cicatrizante precisamente.

-Crees que hizo entrar el al troll?-Preguntó Hermione con miedo.

-No lo se. Parecería como un poco demasiado obvio.-Murmuró Harry. Sabia que fue la figura que vio en el bosque que le observó, y aunque no sabia quien era, su presencia era del todo distinta a Snape.- No sabemos si intentó pasar para robar. Quizás revisaba y tuvo un desliz, quizás lo alimentaba, hay muchas cosas posibles.

Una cosa era segura: Snape estaría vigilando. Al menos en cuanto al camino de ida. Debería escribir pronto a los Chan de nuevo, esta vez hablándoles sobre sus sospechas.

-Lo mas probable es que sea una de esas.-Dijo Hermione.- Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

-De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido.-Dijo enfadado Ron.- Yo creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

-Hoe, que hacéis aquí fuera con el frio?

Cortaron sus teorías, y se giraron para mirar a Hagrid, que cargaba un tronco enorme para triturar-lo para leña.

-Claro, Hagrid sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas.-Murmuró Harry en voz alta, iluminando los ojos de sus dos amigos, y avergonzando un poco a Hagrid, pero dándole orgullo.- Hagrid, tu sabes algo de un perro gigante de tres cabezas en Hogwarts?

-¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy_?- Dijo.

_-¿Fluffy?_

-Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...-Dijo, pero se calló.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, no me preguntéis más.- Dijo con rudeza Hagrid.- Es un secreto.

-Pero Snape trató de robarlo.- Se quejó Ron.

-Tonterías.- Replicó Hagrid muy serio.- Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría

algo así. Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

-¡Ah!- Dijo Harry.- Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Por fin una pista mas para enviar. Si el Tío tenia un nombre por donde empezar tambien, entonces seria mas fácil. Pero...Que tendría que ver este Flamel con el poder del inmortal?

"No quiero a otro guerrero mágico milenario tratando de sellar-me. Esta vez soy de los buenos, por dios."

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

(Pasado un tiempo)

Se acercaba la Navidad.

Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.

Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Por suerte, Harry había enviado y recibido la carta con Hedwig antes de eso. El Tío no sabia nada de este Flamel...Aun. Lo averiguaría y también su conexión con esa energía igual a la de un inmortal que Harry sentía. Coincidía en que no quería que sellaran a Harry.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.

Harry iría de vuelta a Privet Drive para las fiestas, aunque, por suerte no iría con los Dursley. Dejaron en claro que no tenían mas remedio que aguantarle en verano, cosa que no importaba mucho ya que solo dormía allí, pero no iban a sufrirle también en navidades. Por ello las pasaría con los Chan.

Quizás allí también podría usar sus habilidades sin ocultarse para saber mas de Flamel.

Habían estado en la biblioteca frenéticos buscando algo de Flamel, sin encontrar nada. Harry pasaba por las noches a veces, usando su hiper-velocidad, su invisibilidad, su levitación y luz de llamas tenues suyas para leer por las noches a veces, pero sin éxito, no había visto nada aun.

El problema era la dificultad de buscar sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en _Grandes magos del siglo XX_, ni en _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_; tampoco figuraba en _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna_ ni en _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...

Ni con su súper velocidad o ayuda de sus sombrakhan(Que no podía llamar en grandes números o a menudo para no llamar la atención) había encontrado nada por las noches.

Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Obviamente, Pince, la bibliotecaria, lo sacó de ahí de inmediato.

Era ya el ultimo día. Era obvio que Ron no encontraría nada solo, así que decidieron posponerlo por ahora.

Aunque en el caso de Harry investigaría con los Chan.


	8. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	9. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	10. Chapter 10 Descubrimientos

Los datos eran...Esclarecedores.

Harry no encontró nada sobre Flamel, no directamente al menos, pero no buscaba por esa linea. Busco mas la fama de la Inmortalidad.

Lu Dongbin y sus compañeros guerreros inmortales que lo sellaron a el y a los demas demonios eran eso, Inmortales. Si lo que sea que estaba oculto, relacionado con Flamel, emitía el mismo poder, es obvio que tenia que ver con la inmortalidad.

No encontró mas que una mencion a la alquimia, que de alguna forma podia dar un grado de inmortalidad, pero parecia mas una mencion publicitaria.

-Asi que nada?-Cuestionó Hermione cuando volvió de vacaciones.

-No, solo chillidos y gritos de los libros y bastante cansancio huyendo de Snape y Filch cuando se dieron cuenta de que un libro gritaba.

Nada que su invisibilidad y levitar a unos metros sobre ellos no arreglara.

- Como es que nunca te pillan?- Dijo Ron muy confuso, sabiendo que el no tendría tanta suerte.

-Magia.

-Si, ya. Primer año tío.

-Es un comentario sarcastico, Ronald.- Reprendió Hermione.- Simplemente se le da bien el sigilo.

"Una combinacion de ambas en realidad." Murmuró en su mente el ex-Shendu.

-Que hacemos entonces? No hay ninguna pista por ahora.-Gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Quizas nos estamos calentando demasiado.-Propuso Harry, ganandose dos miradas atonitas.-Es algo que está guardado, dudo que un perro gigante sea la unica vigilancia, debe de haber trampas y mas pruebas. Y aun podria ser una pista en falso y no haber nada importante ahi. Deberiamos dejar las cosas enfriarse un poco y volver a mirar mas tarde, quizas se nos ha pasado algo por las prisas o quizas alguien ha tomado el libro que necesitamos y lo devuelva mas tarde.

-Quizas tengas razón.-Admitió Hermione.

Entonces oyeron un crujido de pasos, mucho mas pesados de lo debido, y se giraron para ver una enorme figura mirando en una estanteria.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

-Estaba mirando.-Dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención. Como pensando como avanzar con delicadeza pese a no saber bien como.-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?

-Nos hemos dado una pausa.-Reconoció Harry.-No nos darias una pista, no?

-Claro que no.-Gruñó molesto.-Por cierto, Harry, necesitaría tu ayuda para algo

-Para que?-Preguntó el ex dragón confuso.

-Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, a mi choza. Seguramente ellos dos quieran verlo tambien, pero sed discretos.

-Te vemos más tarde, entonces.-Dijo Harry.

Hagrid se escabulló.

-¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?-Preguntó Hermione con aire pensativo.-¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?

-Voy a ver en qué sección estaba.-Dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos.

Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

-¡Dragones!-Susurró.-¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad

estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda...Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...Leyes sobre grandes especies magicas desde el 1910...

-Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí.-Dijo

Harry.

-Pero va contra nuestras leyes.-Dijo Ron—. Criar dragones de forma autonoma fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

-Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?-Dijo Hermione.-Ademas, por la manifestacion hace 9 años no hicieron la ley mas flexible, o al menos un proyecto de ello?

Harry sabia de que ley hablaba, aunque Hermione parecia no saber bien el asunto.

Y devido a ello se imaginaba que iba a pedir Hagrid.

* * *

>(Mas tarde, en la cabaña...)<p><p>

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guarda bosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que Ron y Hermione no aceptaron, pero Harry, con siglos como dragón y como Shendu, no tenia remilgos, y ante la vista de sus dos amigos, se los comió con gusto y sin problemas.

-Asi que... Hagrid... Estas haciendo lo que creo que estas haciendo?-Aventuró Harry.

-Bueno, depende de que creas que estoy haciendo.-Respondió Hagrid con tacto.

-Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Hermione.

Pero Harry sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

-Bueno...Eso es lo que...

-Estas haciendo lo que creo que estas haciendo.-Afirmó Harry, palmeandose la cara.-Eso lo explica.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid?-Preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo.-Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

-Lo gané.-Explicó Hagrid.- La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero. Desde lo de Harry, la cria de dragones no está tan restringida, hay dragones con instrucciones que transmiten el mensaje de comportarse, pero aun hace falta la licencia y la "Tranquilizacion" de Harry o uno de esos dragones.

-Y por eso querias mi ayuda.-Señaló Harry.-Para que le diga que no debe hacer.

-Si. Ya tengo la licencia desde hace un par de dias.-Explicó Hagrid.-Si lo hubiese comprado ilegalmente seria un problema, pero al ganarlo tecnicamente lo he "Rescatado".

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco.-Dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada.- Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos...

-Tambien funden roca por encima en pequeños pedazos.-Señaló Harry.- Hace sus huesos y escamas mas duros.

-Si, pero no tengo mucha roca fundida por aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa el gigante, entusiasmado.-Y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora.

-El Whisky y el Vodka son preferibles.-Aclaró Harry, ante la curiosa y entusiasmada mirada del guardabosques.- Y cuanto mas alcohol mejor para sus pulmones. Pero de vez en cuando añade sangre de cerdo.

-Por que?-Preguntó el gran hombre.

-Es como darle un dulce a un niño. Querra mas y será mas susceptible a comportarse.

-Lo haré. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.

-Hagrid, no me referia a eso. Vives en una casa de madera-Dijo Hermione. Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

-Hagrid, es en serio, al menos deberias pedirle a un profesor que ponga encantos anti-llamas.-Dijo Harry.-No puedo hacer que no escupa fuego, no siempre es voluntario. Yo mismo escupo bolas de fuego sin mas a veces.

-Supongo... Cuando eclosione se lo pediré al profesor Dumbledore.-Cedió Hagrid.

-Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila-Suspiró Ron, recordando las historias de Charlie.

"Pero aun y así es muy sospechoso." Pensó Harry. "Hagrid siempre quiso un dragon, aun con la nueva ley, que venga alguien con un hevo casualmente en el bolsillo no es normal, y menos que lo suelte gratis y lejos del mercado. Algo se cuece aquí a parte de la cria dentro del huevo. Debo aumentar las patruyas de Sombra Khan."

* * *

>(Una semana despues)<p><p>

Durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry una nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».

Eso se traducia como "Te lo suplico, o todopoderoso domador de dragones, calma a mi futura mascota y dame sentido comun antes de que mi casa se queme."

Al menos, los remanentes de la grandilocuencia de Shendu querian interpretar eso.

Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.

-Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?

-No es para tanto, creeme.-Comentó Harry.

Al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

-Ya casi está fuera-Dijo cuando entraron.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.

-Es fuerte...-Comentó Harry, antes de oir los gruñidos.-Y algo malhablado.

-Que dice?-Preguntó Hermione. Harry ya aclaró que el idioma estaba inculcado en los genes de los dragones, asi que "Hablaban" desde el nacimiento.

-Digamos que una cabra nunca debería acercarse a un troll en esa posición, y menos recién salida del agua.

-Que...?

-No quieres saberlo, creeme.

Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación, salvo Harry, que vio eso un par de veces.

De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes,comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.

Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.

-¿No es precioso?-Murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos

puntiagudos.-¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá.

-En realidad acaba de llamarte filete parlante.-Murmuró Harry antes de hablar propiamente.-Te importa si lo hago ahora?

-Claro, adelante.-Pidió Hagrid.

Harry centró su atencion en el reptil, frunciendo el ceño.

"De donde salen tantas malditas bolsas de carne? Es muy pronto, no puedo mascar a estos gordos pedazos inutiles de..." Gruñia la cria, hasta que Harry le calló.

"Silencio, y vigila tu lengua, cria." Espetó.

El reptil le miró, con clara sorpresa en sus ojos naranjas.

"Hablas. Oh, al menos parece que no voy a estar tan perdida."

"Si, hablo, y domino a tu raza. Es increible como alguien recien eclosionado tiene tal lengua."

"Quien eres, mi madre?"

"No. Yo soy Shendu, señor de los dragones y hechicero demonio de fuego."

Ahora el shock parecia tatuado en la expresion de la cria, que empezó a inclinar la cabeza, suplicando perdon.

"No importa, solo vigila el lenguaje cuando esté cerca."

"Si mi señor. Como puedo ser util?"

"No requiero gran cosa. Este lugar es una guarida donde ancianos enseñan a crias humanas a usar sus poderes." Explicó Harry. "Yo mismo, con esta nueva naturaleza mia, soy uno de los alumnos. El Grande es el guardian de los terrenos, y un humano sumamente fascinado con nuestra especie."

"Heh, pese a no hablar bien está claro que es inteligente entonces."

"Muy cierto. El caso es que salvó tu huevo de un Indigno, y lo ha eclosionado, siempre quiso criar a uno de los nuestros. Mis unicas instrucciones son no causar daños y no atacar a las criaturas residentes sin que te ataque primero. Seras la nueva defensa de la zona al crecer."

"Será un honor, mi señor. Pero que hay de cazar?"

"El bosque es mas bien la frontera. No ataques a nada similar a un caballo, pero el resto es todo tuyo. Además, el Grande puede proporcionaar comida y sabe como obtener o cazar presas gigantes ocultas. Al crecer mucho puedes cazar mas lejos mientras no ataques a humanos."

"Así se hará."

Harry asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a los demas oyentes.

-Ha accedido a comportarse.-Anunció.

-Fantástico...-Anunció Hagrid.-Creo que lo llamaré Norberto.

-Hagrid...-Comenzó Harry.

-Si?

-Es hembra.

(Días después, en un aula vacía...)

Dejando al margen el jaleo inicial de tener un dragón en la escuela, la verdad es que Norberta(La dragona aun se revolvia por ese nombre) fue muy bien integrada tras la aprovacion formal del ministerio. Obviamente a los racistas que tenian por altos cargos no les hacia gracia que un mestizo lograra su capricho, pero no podian hacer nada. Y mientras, la dragona crecia rapidamente y fuerte.

Dejando eso al margen, enfoquemos la otra busqueda en manos de Harry.

-Así que aun nada?-Preguntó Harry a uno de sus sombrakhan, uno del tipo ninja basico.-Nada sobre la conexión entre Flamel y la inmortalidad?

"Nada, mi señor." Resonó la voz desde las sombras. "De lo que hemos descubierto, definitivamente hay un libro con la informacion. Pero hemos mirado casi cada libro en la biblioteca, y solo se encuentran menciones antiguas. Flamel definitivamente posee algun grado de inmortalidad, pero ignoramos cual o que tiene que ver con la presencia en el castillo."

-Asi que el libro que buscamos está en posesion de otro estudiante.-Gruñó Harry.-Eso seria un problema, la unica fecha limite a prestamos es siempre el final del año escolar a menos que alguien lo solicite. No sabemos cual solicitar, y aun hacerlo levantaria sospechas.

"No creo que se deba preocupar tanto, Lord Shendu. Con su poder y nuestras fuerzas, podemos abatir a todo enemigo."

-Quizas, pero la otra vez era incluso aun mas poderoso, tenia un mayor arsenal, y aun Lü Dongbin me derrotó, asi como los Chan varias veces.-Replicó Harry.-No importa si he cambiado de bando en el equilibrio, si yo lo hice, pasados enemigos tambien, o peor, antiguos aliados ser mis enemigos al no cambiar. He aprendido de mis pasados errores, soy consciente de mi poder, pero no por ello subestimaré a otros.

"Supongo que es lo mas sabio." Coincidió el asesino de sombras.

-Algo mas que remarcar de exploraciones?-Preguntó el ex hechicero demonio.

"Esos extraños seres en el bosque, similares a los Kirin..." Señaló el ninja mirando por la ventana al bosque. "Parecen estar diezmandose. Una extraña figura, oscura pero humana, aunque a penas, parece estar-les drenando la sangre. Hemos aberiguado en busquedas que su sangre salva la vida de quien la bebe aun con solo una chispa de vida en ellos, pero es una vida maldita, enfermiza y desgraciada."

-Alguien desesperado a tal nivel por tener mas salud y vida... Algo relacionado con la inmortalidad en el castillo... No puede ser una coincidencia.-Gruñó, con los ojos cambiando a dorado afilados.-El flujo de los sucesos se está acelerando. Ire a echar un vistazo yo mismo.

"Mi señor, un par de alumnos de ultimo tiempo y el guardabosques fueron enviados al bosque a investigar." Indicó la sombra informante.

-Deberé cubrirme entonces. Ve, sigue como hasta ahora.

El ninja asintió y se desvaneció. Mientras, a su vez, Harry convocó otra sombra. Pero sin esencia esta vez. Sin la esencia de la consciencia, no solo él debía manejarla, sino que alterar su aspecto era mas facil.

Convocó el cuerpo de un Samurai-khan, con un hueco de entrada. Una vez dentro del cuerpo, dicho hueco se desvaneció, y la armadura cambió a una tunica que le cubria en sombras y ropa oriental, de aspecto mas chino, negra cubriendo un cuerpo considerable. Habia experimentado mucho para lograr ese buque y poder tener una cobertura. Un falso cuerpo hecho con un falso sombra-khan.

Con ello terminado, convocó el poder de invisivilidad y saltó, volando por la ventana hacia el bosque.

Rapidamente encontró a tres estudiantes y al semigigante. Dos Gryffindor(Figurate, la casa de los valientes arriesgandose a romper las normas bajo permiso solo para satisfacer su curiosidad) y un Hufflepuff(Seguramente por su sentido de la responsavilidad).

Hagrid los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa soplaba mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

-Mirad allí.-Dijo Hagrid.-¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

Eso significaba, que de estar excesibamente dañado y sufriendo, habria que matarlo. No era una perspectiva agradable.

-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?-Dijo el Hufflepuff, de pelo castaño, leal y responsable, pero no estupido, iluminando la posibilidad a los dos Gryffindor.

-No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang.-Dijo Hagrid. Honestamente, Harry(No, mejor pensaria en si mismo como Shendu, si bien uno del lado de los buenos, en ese disfraz) dudaba de que el perro sirviese de algo contra algo mas que los lobos que podian habitar ahi. Habia visto Acromantulas, trolls, Graphorns y cosas similares. Habia seres pequeños contra los que el perro podia, pero habia tambien cosas contra las cuales no tenia oportunidad. Hagrid debia de tener una perspectiba muy alta respecto a la vulnerabilidad de los 100% humanos.-Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

Los dos Gryffindor, bravuconeando sobre su valentía, eligieron ir con Fang, mientras el Hufflepuff fue con Hagrid, y aclararon que si alguno encontraba al unicornio, debía enviar chispas verdes, y si alguno tenia problemas, las chispas serian rojas.

Comprovando un poco por el aire con su vista de dragón, Shendu consideró que era poco probable que encontraran los seres mas peligrosos, y que con su velocidad podia alcanzarlos y salvarles rapidamente, asi que voló sobre los arboles, bajando de vez en cuando a asegurarse de seguir bien el rastro.

El bosque estaba oscuro y vez en cuando, un rayo

de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.

Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.

"Que puede ser?" Pensó Shendu. "Los unicornios son endiabladamente rapidos, pocas cosas pueden alcanzarles, y el unico predador que tienen a parte de la casi extinta cocatriz(Que no se encontraba en la isla desde hacia siglos) es un draco, un pseudo dragon centrado en magia oscura por su cuerpo que podria alimentarse sin peligro de su carne y sangre aal ser meramente la violencia de la naturaleza, y lo habria notado si hubiera uno. Esto es cosa de alguien que ha desgarrado su humanidad, como los sombra-khan dijeron. Pero donde se oculta? Y como es bastante rapido como para alcanzar sigilosamente y herir a un unicornio?"

Debia ser alguien muy bueno en planificacion y capaz de magia oscura poderosa para restringir al animal pese a la luz en su cuerpo purgando la magia oscura necesaria. Y capaz aun de hacerlo debilitado?

Habia sido muy poderoso, era muy habil y era capaz de sacar el maximo partido de la sangre maldita con un efecto minimo de dicha maldicion.

Shendu podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.

-Si está tan malherido no puede haber ido muy lejos.-Murmuró para si, con su oscura voz reptiliana.

Entonces oyó algo y se envaró en guardia sobre los arboles. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.

"Definitivamente, humano." Pensó.

Shendu se paró un rato, flotando sobre los arboles, planeando que hacer:

Seguir el rastro de sangre y encontrar al animal herido, como los demas?

O seguir el sonido y el rastro leve del humano cambiando de forma y encontrar la amenaza?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su instinto pateó en su mente y esquivó una flecha, que se clavó en el arbol. Era inmortal, no podia dañarle, pero aun se habia inculcado ese instinto entrenando.

Velozmente aterrizó en el suelo, y miró a la oscuridad, directo en direccion de donde venia la flecha.

-Quien anda ahi.-Demandó con su voz antigua.-Muestrate antes de que use la fuerza para obligarte.

Y el atacante se mostró. De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza.

-Quien eres para esta tierra, Forastero Antiguo.-Gruñó apuntandole con otra flecha.-No te queremos en nuestras tierras.

-Queremos? Nuestras tierras? Oh, esto es bueno, no se que es mas divertido.-Se burló Shendu.-Que suene tan similar y estupido como los humanos que tu raza tanto desprecia, o que seas tan estupido como para saber aproximadamente que soy y aun creer que puedes hacerme algo u obligarme.

Despues de todo, a eso se referia el centauro con lo de Antiguo, un ser magico o un hechicero semihumano(O ser sintiente de intelecto humano o superior) de tal poder y edad que reinaba sobre el mundo y varios seres.

Como el hechicero demonio de fuego y señor de los dragones, Shendu podia ostentar y asegurar facilmente ese titulo.

El centauro, que lo miró molesto, tal y como Shendu sabia, no estaba solo, y su compañero oculto aparentemente no se tomó bien esas palabras, y disparó a Shendu por la espalda.

Esta vez, este no se movió, y solo dejó que la flecha revotara agrietada sin hacerse daño.

-Vaya, se supone que eso debia de hacerme algo?-Se burló.

-No te queremos aquí Antiguo.-Gruñó el nuevo centauro, moreno y claramente mas agresivo.

-Actuas como si eso debiera importarme en lo mas minimo.-Gruñó Shendu, con voz mas parecida a un dragon y el cuerpo con un leve resplandor rojizo.

Aunque el pelirrojo parecia entender y guardar las armas tranquilizador, el moreno parecia no captar la pista.

-Te irás tal y como comandamos, o si no...

-Bane...-Llamó asustado el pelirrojo al ver mas magia filtrandose desde el denominado "Antiguo".

Pero ya era tarde.

El plan original, acordado por la manada desde que captaron un par de veces al Antiguo y sus sombrios secuaces, en vista de que parecian ignorarles y los lacayos eran demasiado escurridizos, era tratar de sosprender al lider con valentia.

O bien podia ser sorprendido y cauteloso retroceder o bien podia impresionarse y ceder terreno en signo de respeto.

En un principo parecia estar dispuesto a la segunda tras reprender la insolencia.

Pero por desgracia, Bane parecia creer que podian forzarle, mandando al diablo el plan al forzar la opcion tres:  
>Al Antiguo le importaba un carajo y se ponian en peligro por su necedad.<p>

Eso se mostró claramente cuando, en menos de un parpadeo, Shendu tenia a Bane por el cuello contra un arbol y con las armas destrozadas, mientras el cuerpo del Antiguo emitia llamas por varios puntos, sin quemar al centauro, pero si calentando el aire a un punto aterrador.

-O sino que?-Se burló de nuevo, con la falta de aire en la garganta enmudeciendo al centauro.-Tu, y aun toda tu raza junta no podeis hacer nada, NADA EN ABSOLUTO CONTRA MI SOLO.-Exclamó.-Ya no hablemos de si meto a mis siervos en ello.

-SEÑOR.-Exclamó el pelirrojo, arrodillandose y ofreciendo la cabeza, esperando misericordia.

Honestamente, Shendu no iba a hacerles daño, solo a asustarles como la mierda, pero no esperaba resultados tan rapidos. Parecia que, a excepcion de Bane, los centauros tenian un mejor cerebro de lo que parecia, y sabian con que trataban.

"Solo buscaban conservar terreno, eh?"

-Imagino que tienes mejor excusa.

-Lord antiguo...Solo deseamos conservar la paz en nuestro hogar...

-Y se supone que esto debía impresionarme y asi ceder algo, si, lo imagino, es casi un protocolo.-Comentó con sarcasmo Shendu.- Deberiais aseguraros de que los encargados no sufren retraso como esta mula inutil.

No le gustaba actuar así, era demasiado similar a su antiguo "Yo", pero era la unica forma de que captaran el punto.

-No tengo interes alguno en vuestras tierras, centauro, y a diferencia de otros, me ocupo solo de mis propios asuntos.-Espetó lanzando un aterrado Bane a los pies del pelirrojo, haciendo al primero toser al recuperar el oxigeno.-Controla al pollino, Shendu no da segundas oportunidades.

-S... si, señor.-Tartamudeó el pelirrojo.-Si no es indiscrecion...Que asunto os trajo?

"Buscando informacion, eh? Bueno, me da formas de mantener mi cubierta."

-He encontrado a una cria de mi legado.-Anunció, dando a entender su no humanidad, o el haber añadido sustancia de existencia ajena a esta.- Alguien con potencial para heredar mi poder. Si sentiis a alguien similar a mi del castillo, apartaos de su camino.

Y entonces se giró para irse. Seguir el rastro del intruso con esta distraccion estaba fuera, deberia seguir la linea plateada.

-Lord Shendu... Por que seguis el rastro del unicornio?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, tapando la boca de Bane.

-Quien lo persigue me intriga. Quien seria tan estupido para desear una vida así? O tan versado como para evitar los peores efectos?-Comentó.- Y que conexión tiene con la fuerza inmortal en esa fortaleza?

-Fuerza inmortal? Si es asi claramente debe ser... "Él".

Shendu lo miró, con su postura indicando claramente su interes.

-Alguien que aterrorizó esta tierra y ansiaba la inmortalidad. Teme a la muerte y logró evitarla a un costo.-Relató el centauro.- No le importa una vida maldita y puede evitarla una vez se restaure con esa fuerza, el ultimo Señor Oscuro.

-Voldemort, eh? Esa alimaña... Tienes mi agradecimiento por ello, centauro. Si un futuro encuentro lo requiere puedes reclamar un pequeño favor por acelerar mi búsqueda.

Y despegó sobre los arboles volando veloz, ante la vista de los centauros y un recien llegado y atonito Hagrid, mientras observaba la sangre plateada brillante.

Pronto llegó al corazón del bosque, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que se volvió casi imposible de seguir volando, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos por lo que debia contentarse con levitar para evitar alvorotos, y debia hacerlo a baja altura. Por suerte o por desgracia, parecia que la sangre también parecía más espesa.

Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Era el unicornio y estaba casi muerto. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras mientras movia devilmente el cuello herido, agonizante.

Se acercó al animal, que lo miraba con agonia y terror, y puso una mano en su herida, centrandose en su poder.

Siglos...Bah, meramente años atrás esto no le habria importado. Pero habia cambiado, y deseaba ayudarlo.

En su poder, en su misma mente practivamente, visualizó una forma geometrica con el emblema de la cabeza de un caballo enviando un shock de luz por su brazo hasta su palma, invadiendo esta al animal.

Toda herida fue instantaneamente curada, los huesos recolocados y soldados, la sangre repuesta, y su energia y vida ardiendo furiosas en maximo esplendor de nuevo como el unicornio se levantó, sintiendose mas vivo que nunca y se alzó en sus patas traseras relinchando.

Entre las sombras de los arboles, la figura que cazaba los unicornios observó con atonita fascinacion la escena. Reconocia la energia que emanaba en olas de la figura, era el mismo hechicero que tenia esos guerreros sombrios a su disposicion que vio la otra vez. Parecia no dominar solo el vuelo y habilidades de desaparicion e invocacion, ahora parecia tener un poder curativo sin igual.

Si pudiera aprovechar ese poder... la sangre de unicornio, e incluso el Elixir de la inmortalidad serian irrelevantes.

Pero como convencerle de ponerse de su lado?

Parecia mantener curiosidad hacia la piedra y poder sentirla.

Decidió retirarse.

Lord Voldemort necesitaba pensar. Habia bebido un poco de esa criatura antes de que escapara y quedara así, estaria fuerte unos dias al menos.

Shendu por su parte, centrado en su poder, no notó la figura observandole y posteriormente retirandose.

Decidió volver al castillo y dar la noche por terminada. Al dia siguiente recurriria a la opcion de reserva:

Cuando enviase la carta periodica a Jade, incluiria una PostData preguntandole al Tío si sabia de Nicolas Flamel y su conexión con la inmortalidad.

* * *

>(Al dia siguiente)<p><p>

-¡Lo encontré!-Exclamó Hermione, entrando corriendo en la sala comun, interrumpiendo a Harry y Ron, que escribian sus deberes, e incrustando un libro lo bastante grande como para aplastar un craneo sobre el ensallo de Harry-. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes.

Por su parte, ante la vista desconcertada de Hermione y Ron, por su indiferencia, miraron como Harry miraba al libro que aplastaba su ensallo y desdibujaba la tinta fresca arruinandolo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso era... Un ensayo complicado de pociones cuyo profesor me odia... de un royo largo de pergamino y otro pendiente...-Dijo con una calma totalmente falsa.-En fin, como puedo ayudarte.

-Ehhh... Si... Recordé que habia oido antes el nombre de Flamel, y mirando en mi baúl lo encontré.-Explicó ella sacando un cromo de Dumbledore que le tocó hacia un par de meses.-«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».

Se los quedó mirando con orgullo, pero Ron aun se veia desconcertado, y Harry tenia una mirada plana, con la ceja alzada, indicando que seguia descontento, sacando y mostrando el ensayo mostrando que no tenia salvacion.

-Luego recordé que cogí un libro donde se mencionaban hechos y personas respecto a estos decubrimientos.-Dijo tratando de desviar la atencion de Harry.-Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

-¿Ligero?-Dijo Ron.

-Esa cosa podria partirle un diente a Norberta. Y puede romper rocas a mordiscos.

Pero Hermione les ignoró y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

-Tu omnisciencia nos deslumbra. En tal caso puedes decir ahora que sabias pero no dijiste mientras buscabamos por toda la biblioteca?-Señaló Harry, destilando sarcasmo.-Y llevado a destruir mis deberes, de un tipo que me odia?

-Nicolás Flamel.-Susurró con tono teatral.-Es el único descubridor conocido de

la Piedra Filosofal.

Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

-¿La qué?-Dijo Ron.

-Genial, las piedras saben filosofia. Ahora, sobre mi ensallo...-Insistió Harry.

-¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer?

-Si, se leer. Y escribir. Lo hacia bien hasta qe desmenuzaste mis deberes.-Persistió Harry.

-Mirad, leed aquí.-Le ignoró Hermione, empujando el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:

"El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el

Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.

Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)."

"Asi que es eso, el Elixir. La piedra debe de estar en Hogwarts, debe ser una replica mortal del conjuro del emperador inmortal de jade, la alquimia china ha tratado de replicarlo con contados exitos." Pensó Harry sorprendido. "Pero está incompleto. Los 8 inmortales mezclaron la base con otros elementos para tener efecto permanente de un solo trago y que bebidas externas selectas a cada uno tuvieran el mismo efecto revitalizador en ellos en caso de llegar a un estado grave. Flamel solo debió de conseguir una base incompleta."

-¿Veis?-Dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron.-El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

"O la piedra es una replica muy buena o tiene mas de una. 600 años esquivando a esos idiotas y le pasa el bulto a otro ahora? Seguramente tiene una reserva o un plan de respaldo."

-Cualquiera la querría imagino. Algo así debería ser muy muy tentador, dudo que esos sean los únicos usos.-Decidió Harry.

-Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería.-Dijo Ron.-Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?

Harry decidió que cambiaria la pregunta al enviar la carta. Explicaría todo el asunto a los Chan, pidiendo consejo y preguntaria sobre como el poder inmortal de esa Piedra(Aun si no era la real al menos poseia una parte del poder de la real o era real pero no la unica) podía afectarle.

Aun si habia perdido la debilidad frente a las espadas, no sabia si el estigma del inmortal de las mismas habia desaparecido por completo o aun le afectaba.


	11. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	12. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
